Mixed Around
by jennycraig10
Summary: When Hermione finds she is in love with Ron, Harry helps her to see if Ron feels the same way. But by doing this they have to be a couple. Harry is only going along with this to get Cho so their both getting what they want rite? This is a H/Hr. *FINISHED*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one-  
  
Hermione was sitting on Hogwarts Express feeling all depressed and gloomy. She just couldn't get why Ron wouldn't just ask her out already. She knew he liked her and she gave him little signs that she liked him too.  
  
' Perhaps I didn't give noticeable signs,' thought Hermione.  
  
Just then Harry entered the compartment with his arms full of chocolate frogs, those Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, and so much more.  
  
" I see you're a little hungry. Really you should eat more healthy things. Your going to get a stomachache, " said Hermione.  
  
" Look I haven't had anything to eat. I am a grown boy, I got to eat something you know." Replied Harry already stuffing his face with the chocolate frogs.  
  
" Where's Ron?" Hermione ask trying to sound casual when really she was anxious to see him.  
  
" He's helping Ginny with something. He said he'd be here later." Harry said.  
  
" Oh." Hermione said not bothering to hide her disappointment. She turned and stared out the window.  
  
" Whats wrong Hermione? You seem depressed."  
  
" Well." Hermione looked at Harry thinking if she should tell him. ' Might as well get some advice from someone. Perhaps Ron told Harry something about his feelings for me.'  
  
Hermione stood up and walked toward the compartment door and closed it. Making sure no one was hearing Hermione whispered, " Harry there's something you got to know. But you have to promise not to tell anyone. Especially Ron. Promise?"  
  
Harry looked at Hermione and seeing her face he knew that this was serious. Harry nodded.  
  
" Oh Harry. I find myself falling in love with Ron! I mean out of all people Ron! I don't how but it just happened. And I have a feeling that Ron has feelings for me too. During the summer I thought it was nothing. I just thought once we enter our fifth year at Hogwarts I would be over him. But when I saw him on the train I just felt. Well you know. I just don't know what to do! Has Ron told you anything at all?" Hermione looked at Harry nervous eyes.  
  
" Wow. That's a lot to take in. You and Ron. No I'm sorry Ron told me nothing about. Anyways I thought you are with Viktor Krum. Didn't you guys spend your summer together?"  
  
" Yes we did. It only last a week. He invited me to stay at his house for 2 weeks so we can get to know each other. He said since the tournament and everything didn't give him much time to know me. But once I got there it turned out not only does he wanted to get to know me, he wanted to know know me. Do you get what I mean." Hermione said raising an eyebrow.  
  
It took a minute for Harry to put the piece together, but when he did he said, " Oh. Oh! You mean he tried to..? And did you?"  
  
" For god sake Harry. What do you think of me? I am barely 15 and I haven't even finish school. Do you honestly think that I am prepared to go in bed with him?" Hermione said shocked.  
  
" No! I mean Viktor is charming and famous and lots of girls would of." Harry tried to find the words but couldn't come up with anything.  
  
" Anyways. After that incident I left as soon as possible. And that's when the feelings started to be more severe. If only I knew a way to know what Ron thinks of me."  
  
" Too bad. I wish I could help Hermione. But." Just then an idea popped into his head. " You know there just might be a way."  
  
" What? You mean you know a way to see if he's in love with me?"  
  
" Remember when you went to the ball with Viktor Ron was all jealous?"  
  
" Yes but in the end he ended up asking for his autograph. Not exactly what a jealous person would do." Hermione said gloomily.  
  
" Just listen. Anyways lets take that jealous and make it into something bigger. We can try to get you a boyfriend and make him jealous. But it has to last a long time. You have to do everything with your boyfriend and always show up where Ron is. That way we can make sure he would know that you guys are serious. And when he has enough of it he'll break down and tell you how he feels." Harry said feeling proud of his idea.  
  
" That is absolutely absurd! Yet, it would be fun and a perfect way to find out if he likes me. But I don't want to play with anyone's heart. I mean if Ron and I do get together I will have to break with my pretend boyfriend. I don't want to do that." Hermione said disappointed all over again.  
  
Harry thought about this for a minute, rubbing his chin. Finally he got a solution. " Well, we can get a close friend of yours and fill him in on it. That way there's no strings attach."  
  
" Yes but who?"  
  
" What about Neville?"  
  
" No! He is a sweet boy but I don't think so. He so. He just not right. What about you Harry?"  
  
" What? Me no way! Look Hermione I helped you come up with a plan. But there is no way I will play your boyfriend! It would be awkward!" Harry said crossing his arms and looking out the window.  
  
Hermione went on her knees and begged Harry. She gave him her best puppy look. " Harry please! You are the only one that I feel comfortable with. And you know about everything! You are perfect for the job. You are my only hope. And you can make Cho notice you. I mean people will talk about this. And I think she likes you, we can make her jealous too. Kill 2 birds with one stone. Please!"  
  
Harry thought about this and knew she had a point. Making Cho notice him would be worth it and it would be fun. Finally he gave in. " Fine, fine, fine. But you owe me."  
  
" Yes! Thank you Harry! I will pay you back!" Like that she kissed Harry on the cheek and hugged him so tightly that he couldn't breathe.  
  
" Hermione I can't breathe!" Harry said.  
  
" Oh sorry!" Letting go of Harry who rubbed his throat.  
  
" Now here's how we start it. When we get to Hogwarts and eat the feast. You and I will flirt a little. Act all girly on me, like you do with Viktor and Ron. Then the next day I'll ask you out in front of Ron and Cho. Then we'll take it from there." Harry said.  
  
" Perfect. Thank you so much Harry!" Hermione said with a big smile.  
  
Before Harry could say anything else Ron came in. Hermione and Harry smiled secretly and pretended nothing had happen. They were like that the whole train ride. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two-  
  
Hermione, Ron, and Harry sat in their usual seats at the Gryffindor table. They had just finished the sorting hat ceremony and had begun eating.  
  
"So Hermione whatever happen between you and Viktor?" Ron asked trying to sound casual.  
  
Hermione told him what she told Harry on the train. " I guess it wasn't meant to be," said Hermione.  
  
" Its Krum's lost. You're too good for him and your too beautiful for you to be single. You'll be with someone in no time." Harry said looking into Hermione eyes trying to make her blush. Or at least hint that Harry is going to ask her out to Ron. He knew what he said sound corny, but you have to give him a break. He's new at this!  
  
Hermione played along and tried to blush and concentrate on her food. It was weird trying to flirt with Harry or act like she's in love with him. Harry was only a good friend to her and nothing more.  
  
Ron just looked at them back and forth with a confused look. They were acting really weird and it almost seem as if Harry was trying to flirt with Hermione. ' Although he is not doing a very good job.' Thought Ron.  
  
After the feast was done they all return to their dormitories. Ron went to bed early while Harry and Hermione stayed in the common room to talk.  
  
"Your too beautiful to be single? Harry that sounded weird and no offence a little corny. You have to do better then that, " said Hermione who was whispering so softly Harry could barely hear her.  
  
" You know I never dated before or what about you? All you did was look down and stared at your food. Its not exactly sending the signal that you like me." Harry said.  
  
" Look, there's no point in arguing. I guess we just have to do our best next time. And I promise I'll try to send some signals." Hermione said sarcastically.  
  
" And I promise I'll try to say some non-corny things to you." Harry said returning the sarcastic tone.  
  
" Now remember tomorrow is when you ask me out. You should do it during breakfast.' Hermione said.  
  
" Isn't that a little to early?" Harry asked.  
  
" Look the faster we do this the faster its over with. Now are you going to ask me out during breakfast or not?" Hermione was getting mad.  
  
" With that tone, I'm not sure if I want to date you anymore." Harry said pretending to be sad that she was mad at him.  
  
" Haha very funny Mr.Potter. Look I'm going to bed and you should to. And don't forget the plan." Hermione said as she walked up the stairs to her dormitory and then disappeared from his sight.  
  
Harry just laughed and stared into the fire and said, " Whatever you say my dear. Whatever you say."  
  
He put out the fire and walked to his own dormitory and went to sleep.  
  
A/N: You know I really want more reviews here! So please review it would mean a lot to me. Thanks and bye! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three-  
  
The next day arrived a little to early for Harry. He wasn't ready to ask out Hermione at breakfast in front of the whole school. May be he should just ask her out very softly so only Ron could hear. But then Cho won't know anything. Harry would just have to suck it up and ask Hermione out fast.  
  
Harry took his time getting ready and walking down to the Great Hall. Even a turtle would be faster then him. Either way Harry finally made it to the table where Hermione was sitting with Ron. Harry sat down and ate his breakfast for a minute.  
  
Hermione, who just wanted to get this over with, said, " Harry, yesterday night you said you wanted to ask me something. I think now is a good time to ask me."  
  
" Well. Um. Hermione would you like to. I mean do you want to. Are you interested in? Do you want to go out with me?" Harry said feeling embarrassed.  
  
Hermione who was slightly embarrassed just said, " Um. Sure. I love to."  
  
Now everyone at the table was staring at the two. Rumours were being made up faster then the snitch flying around. Ron was the only one speechless. He didn't even swallow the food that was still in his mouth, which made him look like a pig. Ron just kept looking at Hermione and Harry back and forth.  
  
Hermione was now concentrating on her food and smiling just a little. Harry, who had to act like he was happy she said yes, had a fake huge smile on his face.  
  
  
  
" You and Hermione? I never dreamed of it. When? How? Hermione?" From said al in one breathe. They were now in the common room sitting on a couch. The room was deserted so they had all the privacy they needed.  
  
" What made you like her?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry didn't have the story plan out. So he had to think as fast as he could to come up with one.  
  
" Well. Remember at the end of our fourth year. We were already out of the train and standing in King Cross. When Hermione was about to leave, she kissed me on the cheek. I guess that's what made me see her in a whole new way." Harry said nervously, hoping Ron bought the story.  
  
" I never imagine you and Hermione together. I mean as close friends yes but as a couple? This makes me feel. Weird." Ron said.  
  
" Why would it make you feel weird? Do you like her?" Harry asked hoping he'll admit his feelings, or else he'll have to continue on with this stupid charade.  
  
" No! I see Hermione as a sister and nothing more." Ron said as if he was assuring himself more then Harry.  
  
"Oh." Harry said disappointed.  
  
And that was all Harry could get out of him.  
  
  
  
" When did you like Harry? You never told me!" Ginny said as she and Hermione walked to the library.  
  
" It just happened, one minute I see him as a friend the next I see him more then that. I hope your not mad Ginny. I mean I know how you used to have a huge crush on him and all." Hermione said hoping Ginny would understand.  
  
" Hermione it's all right. I used to like Harry. Used to. Now he is just a friend and its ok. I mean there are a lot of fishes in the sea. Now tell me isn't Harry hooked up on Cho? I mean your great and pretty and everything. But wasn't Harry in love with her since forever?" Ginny said.  
  
" Yea I guess. Perhaps he had gotten over her." Hermione said not liking the way they're talking about Harry's love for Cho.  
  
" Sure." Ginny said not sounding convince.  
  
Luckily the conversation switch to what Hermione will wear on the date.  
  
  
  
Ever since Harry had asked out Hermione people kept coming up to him asking is it true and what started the love. Harry was so sick about telling hs made up story that he was so cranky.  
  
" Harry! Is it true about you and Hermione?" Yelled a voice behind him.  
  
Harry just yelled back, " FOR THE LAST TIME! YES I ASKED HER OUT! AND YES I LIKE HER!!!" Harry then turned around and saw Cho.  
  
" Oh, Cho! I'm sorry. I was just. In a real bad mood." Harry said feeling himself turning red.  
  
" Oh. Well I never thought of you two as a couple. I mean it's very surprising." Cho said.  
  
" Yeah. I know but hey you can't control your feelings right?" Harry said. His heart was beating so fast by just looking at her.  
  
" Yeah. Anyways I just wanted to see if the rumours are true. I better get going. Bye Harry." Cho then left Harry feeling embarrassed.  
  
" Harry!" Hermione yelled as she came running towards him.  
  
" Hermione!"  
  
" I see you were having a nice chat with Cho. I even saw you turn red from far away." Hermione said teasingly.  
  
" Very funny! By the way I still got nothing from Ron."  
  
Hermione face showed the disappointment that ran through her.  
  
"Well, is it isn't the mudblood and and the brave little boy. Don't they make a cute couple." Hermione and Harry recognized that voice instantly.  
  
" Oh shut up Malfoy." Harry said.  
  
" I expected better from you Potter. I didn't know you'd stoop this low to get some love. A mudblood! I almost vomited when I heard about it. But I guess you just wanted the same love your mother gave you since she was one. But the difference between your mother and her is that your girlfriend is more filthier." Malfoy said earning a few laughs from Slytherin.  
  
Hermione just looked down at her feet, feeling the tears coming. She tried to hold them back but they kept coming. That was one of the worst insult he ever gave her.  
  
" Take that back Malfoy," said Harry who was already getting out his wand. He was so mad about what he said about Hermione. No one will ever insult her like that.  
  
" Harry no! Its not worth fighting with him. He can cal me names but he can never really hurt me, " Hermione said as she tried to pull Harry away from Malfoy.  
  
" Hermione let me take care of this." Harry said through gritted teeth.  
  
Harry then shouted, " Gavily Lopily Ilosa."  
  
He read this spell in a book, which should make Malfoy slam into the wall and then slam onto the floor for a couple of minutes. Sure enough the spell worked, making Malfoy hit the wall and floor back and forth.  
  
When the spell wore off, Harry and Hermione was laughing at how Malfoy looked. Malfoy hair was messed up, his robe torn, and his face had dirt from the floor.  
  
" You'll pay Potter. Believe me, you'll pay and the pain will hurt you badly. Trust me, " said Malfoy as he tried to get up with the help of Crabb and Goyle.  
  
Harry and Hermione just left not bothering to take it seriously. They couldn't wait to tell Ron.  
  
  
  
A/N: I know Hermione would frown upon what Harry just did. And she will in the next chapter. But I mean Malfoy just insulted her she would want revenge right? Anyways you guys have to review! Thanks! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four-  
  
Harry and Hermione told the whole Gryfondor table about the incident with Malfoy. By the time they finish telling the story the whole table was cracking up.  
  
" I can't believe I missed it!" Ron said disappointed. They had just finished eating and were already in the common room.  
  
" It was entertaining to watch Malfoy but now that I think of it I don't think we handed the situation well. I mean we are in our fifth year now. Shouldn't we be more mature and if we want to be made prefect we should try to stick to the rules." Hermione said feeling disappointed in herself.  
  
" Hermione he insulted you. You can't tell me that you don't feel happy that we did that to Malfoy?" Ron said.  
  
Hermione just looked at her hands but then she started to crack up. " You are right. It felt great to see Malfoy slamming up and down like that."  
  
The three of them just laughed. Hermione, who was sitting next to Harry on the left, leaned over and kissed Harry on the cheek.  
  
" Thank you Harry. It meant a lot to me to have you do that for me. It really does." Harry just looked at Hermione as she said that. Ron was just staring at them and then once he came back to reality he excused himself. He said he was sleepy and went off to bed.  
  
Once Ron was out of sight Harry turned to Hermione and said, " That was very smooth. Taking the situation and turned it around so you could get Ron jealous."  
  
" What do you mean? I did that for real. I really appreciate it Harry. It means a lot to have you do that. And the Ron thing was just a bonus." Hermione looked into Harry eyes and they stared at each other until Hermione turned away and said, " I better be getting off to bed."  
  
As Hermione walked up the stairs Harry said, " Hermione?"  
  
" Yes, Harry."  
  
" What Malfoy said about you being filthier then my mom. That is not true and it never will."  
  
Hermione smiled and said, " Thank you Harry." She then left Harry in the room all by himself. Harry just smiled and looked into the fire and slowly fell asleep.  
  
A/N: You know I want more reviews. So until I get at least 7 reviews then I will post another chapter up. It's not fair to have to write all of this and have no one appreciate it. So review! Review! Review! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five-  
  
Hermione kept turning to her right side and then left side. For some reason she just couldn't sleep. She decided to go over some facts she wanted to memorize for class. But all of a sudden the image of Ron popped up into her mind.  
  
' Why can't Ron just suck it up and tell me how he feels about me. That way Harry and I won't have to go on with the plan.' Just as Hermione finished that thought the image of Harry popped into her mind. Harry is a great friend to really do this for Hermione.  
  
Hermione finally gave up fighting to sleep. She decided to go sit in the common room and read a bit thinking that it would help her sleep. As she went downstairs she saw a figure lying on the couch. As she got closer to the figure she recognized it was Harry.  
  
' I guess he fell asleep here.' Hermione went back up to her room to get a blanket for Harry.  
  
' I'll wake him up when I go back to bed. Let him sleep a little more.' Hermione sat next to Harry, looking at how peaceful he looked. Hermione smiled and then opened up her book about monsters and began reading. As she kept on reading the more tired she got. Since the book was getting to the good parts Hermione decided to read a little more. But as she did she slowly fell asleep. She leaned down and lay next to Harry, and without knowing it she took his blanket and used it too.  
  
Harry slowly opened his eyes wondering where he was. He saw lots of people staring at him and it took Harry a while to adjust to the scene. After he did he realized that someone was beside him and looked. It was Hermione who was sharing a blanket with him. Her head was on his shoulder and she was still sleeping.  
  
" What were you two doing last night?" Lavender asked Harry not believing what she was seeing.  
  
" What? What are you talking about?" Harry asked confused of everything.  
  
" Hello! You two, on a couch, same blanket, sleeping on it at the same time. What do you mean what am I talking about?" Lavender said.  
  
Other people started to come out of the dormitories. They all saw Harry and Hermione and stood shocked. Everybody just started to ask questions.  
  
  
  
" Hermione wake up." Harry shook Hermione hard.  
  
" What? Where am I?" Hermione sat up and look where she was. She saw all the kids gathering around them and saw Harry next to her.  
  
" Why are you sharing a blanket with me? Why is everybody staring and why do I think this is bad?" Hermione asked Harry who just shrugged. Hermione hurried and got off the couch as fast as she could.  
  
" What is going on here?" A familiar voice asked. Ron push his way through the crowd wondering what all the commotion was all about. When he saw Harry and Hermione he stopped and looked at them with wide eyes. Millions of thoughts were running through his head.  
  
" Oh my god! Did you two? Why are you two in your pyjamas? And did you guys do what I think you guys did?" Ron asked all in one breathe pointing at them.  
  
" What? No! I couldn't sleep and I saw Harry sleeping so I covered him with a blanket. I came down here to read and I guess I must have fallen asleep." Hermione said feeling herself turned red from the humiliation. She saw her book on the floor and picked it up and showed everybody and said, " See, here's the book I read."  
  
" Sure. Uh huh. Yeah nothing happen, sure." Everybody said a lot of those sarcasticly.  
  
  
  
" Look! Nothing happened! We just fell asleep. End of story." Harry said and then walked up to his dormitory to change, wanting to get away from the crowd. Hermione followed him and entered the girl's dormitory.  
  
Ron was speechless still looking at the couch. Everybody was making up more rumours than ever. Some hurry out to tell the other students. Ron was just frozen, images in his head. He had this little nagging feeling deep down in him. He pushed it way down not wanting to know what that feeling is.  
  
Ron, who finally got his mouth and brain working again, said out loud, " I know that they are going on a date. But are they that serious?"  
  
  
  
Harry had just finished a class and was now walking to his potion class. As he walked he heard people whispering behind his back, knowing that it's was about him and Hermione.  
  
He could just imagine Cho hearing the news and thinking awful about Harry. Was she jealous? Did she even like him at all? These questions ran through his head.  
  
One question that stuck in his mind for a long time was why didn't Hermione just wake him up? Did she do that to make Ron jealous? If that was the reason then that was just mean. Rumours of Harry sleeping around were flying everywhere. Why would she do that? Was she that desperate?  
  
Before he could make up more questions Ron suddenly appeared out of nowhere.  
  
" Are you and Hermione sleeping together?" Ron asked, feeling his ears turned pink.  
  
" First of all, I may have asked Hermione on a date, but that does not mean we are that serious. And for god sake Ron I am barely 15, do you really think I am ready for that sort of thing?" Harry asked his best friend.  
  
" Look you all of a sudden fell in love with her. It's not like you I mean I thought you still like Cho. So I don't really know." Ron said crossing his arms.  
  
" Okay. What about Hermione? She may have said yes to me but she can't change that much. You know how she is; she is still into her grades and all that. Do you think she want to ruin all of the work she done by sleeping around and getting pregnant?" Harry asked.  
  
" I guess your right. It's just. It's just hard to believe you two didn't do anything because of how it looked like. I guess I just let my imagination get the best of me." Ron said uncrossing his arms. Harry just smiled and he and Ron walked to their class together.  
  
  
  
Tonight was the big night. The date. Hermione never thought that they would ever get to this part of the plan. She thought at least Ron should crack by now.  
  
' How long will this last?' Hermione thought as she looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing nothing special, just wearing her robe like she always does. The only thing that changed about her look is that she wore her hair in a ponytail.  
  
They were going to go outside of school and have a little picnic. Thanks to Dobby, they have a great meal pack. Harry thought that having a picnic where everyone can see, including Ron and Cho, then it would be a sure way to make him or her jealous.  
  
Hermione, looking herself over once more, was feeling nervous.  
  
' Why am I nervous? I am just going out with Harry and that's it. Nothing more and why do I keep checking how I look? Probably because I want to make sure Ron think I'm pretty.' Hermione thought. She picked up the picnic basket and walked down the stairs. Everybody was watching but once they saw her, they all turned around and pretended to do something else.  
  
Harry, who was already down there, was sitting on a chair talking to Ron. Hermione walked right up to him and smiled. " Harry I am all ready to go."  
  
Harry just looked at Hermione up and down, shrugged and said, " Yeah, me too."  
  
Ron just said nothing and was just staring at Hermione. Feelings were flowing through him and he was just confused. Not sure of what to, Ron just looked away and said, " Have Fun."  
  
Ron smiled, a fake one, as he watched his two best friends walk out of the room. He tried to keep his mind on something but couldn't. After 10 minutes he couldn't help it, walked out of the common room to sneak on them. As he walked out he bumped into Cho.  
  
" Ron. I was just. I saw Harry and Hermione and." Cho was turning red.  
  
Ron smiled and said, " Me too. Would you like to join me so we can both watch them. We can pretend to study or something, and to make it easier we won't ask any questions."  
  
Cho smiled and nodded, they both began to walk.  
  
" Harry, this is a very nice spot you chose." Hermione said. They were both sitting on a blanket, the spot where Harry would go and let Hedwig fly.  
  
Other people were outside talking, letting their owls fly away, and some were staring at them.  
  
Hermione began taking the food out. After she was done she sat beside Harry who was already eating.  
  
" Slow down Harry. You don't have to rush, " Hermione said laughing at how fast he kept on eating.  
  
" Look I am starving! I was nervous about all of this!" Harry said.  
  
" So were I but at least I as able to eat." Hermione said already eating her chicken.  
  
" You know, it's already weird that we're on a date because of them. Let's not talk about them," Harry said.  
  
Hermione nodded and said, " So heard anything from Voldemort?"  
  
Harry, all of a sudden feel with hatred with that name, said, " Not yet. But I wouldn't be surprised if I see him sometime in the middle for the year."  
  
" You know Harry, have you ever thought that Voldemort has some relations to you?" Hermione asked.  
  
" What do you mean?"  
  
" The question that has not been answered at all was why did he wanted to kill you? Could it be that he was related to or something?" Hermione said getting into her smart personality.  
  
" Could be. But not likely. Perhaps he went into the future and knew what I would do to him, so tried to prevent that from happening." Harry said, thinking of explanations.  
  
" If he did went to the future then he would of known that you would beat him." Hermione said.  
  
Hermione and Harry started to talk more and more about why would Voldemort want to kill him. After that conversation was over they started to talk about everything. How Malfoy is, the teachers, they joked around and the thoughts of Ron and Cho slowly disappeared from their minds.  
  
" Hermione. Why are you my friend? I mean being friends with me brings a lot of dangers. I know your not that shallow to want to hang out with me for fame. And your smarter then me to want my brains. So what is it?" Harry asked looking at Hermione.  
  
Hermione looked at the sky and said, without having to think at all, " Because Harry, you are more then you think you are. You're brave yes and powerful. But you also love your friends and you are willing to do anything for us. You have this unique thing that makes you stand out. Your trying to find yourself on this journey that can teach you things and you don't even know it." Hermione turned her head and looked into Harry eyes, smiled and said, " You are you and that's enough of a reason for me to be friends with you."  
  
Harry smiled, still looking into her eyes. All of a sudden he realized how pretty she was. He never really notice that she had a great smile. Harry then realized whom he was talking about. He mentally slapped himself and broke the gaze by looking forward. He all of a sudden saw Ron and Cho staring at them. He pretend not to have notice and whispered to Hermione, " I guess our plan work. Cho and Ron are spying."  
  
" Oh," Hermione said disappointed for some reason. Hermione and Harry packed up and got up. After folding up the blanket, Harry picked up the basket and Hermione took the blanket.  
  
As they walk towards the school, pretending not to have notice Ron and Cho. As they walked, Harry did something he never even thought twice about. He took Hermione hand holding it tight. Hermione was surprised, but didn't let go, not because of Ron, but because of something else. Not letting go of each other hands they kept walking. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six-  
  
" So how did it feel to hold hands with Harry Potter?" Lavender asked as Hermione prepared to go to bed.  
  
" I don't think that's any of your business. And it was nothing." Hermione said. ' Was it something though? Why would Harry want to hold my hand and why didn't I let go? I guess it was because of Ron and Cho.' Hermione thought not quite sure.  
  
" You know even if you don't tell me I would hear about it. I mean rumours are being made up about the hand holding as of right now. You might as well tell me the truth so I won't have to think anything outrageous." Lavender said trying her best to make Hermione tell her.  
  
" Look we were just caught up in the moment and that was it. And don't think that the reason we held hands was because of the sleeping "incident". Which by the way wasn't what it looked." Hermione said.  
  
" Sure. Whatever you want me to think." Lavender said with a mischievous smile. With that look you know that rumours in her head were being made up. Lavender left Hermione and went away.  
  
Hermione just rolled her eyes and went to her bed. She climbed in and fell asleep right away.  
  
  
  
" You and Hermione are getting pretty serious eh Harry?" George asked raising his eyebrow and elbowing Harry.  
  
" Look I didn't know what I was doing. I guess I just got caught up in the moment. I just took her hand and that was it." Harry said getting sick of all of this.  
  
' The only reason I held her hand was because of Cho and Ron. I just wanted to show them that Hermione and I were "close". I hope Hermione doesn't think anything else by this." Harry thought.  
  
Ron was already in bed sleeping, or at least the others thought he was sleeping. Ron was awake, hearing everything. In the very pit of his stomach jealousy and emotions were flying around.  
  
' I don't like Hermione. I don't like her that way and she doesn't like me that way. And she is in love with Harry! Who is my best friend. I feel nothing for her!' Ron thought over and over again.  
  
" Look Harry the whole school knows about all of this. You can admit that you two are serious. And you might as well tell us some good stuff." Fred said with a huge smile.  
  
Ron in bed gulped and closed his eyes tight, hoping that Harry won't tell any good "stuff" at all.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and went to bed ignoring the twins. Fred and George just shrugged it off and left. A couple minutes later he fell asleep.  
  
Harry was running through the school. He had to get away from him and save Hermione. He could hear footstep pounding on the floor, Harry raced into a room as fast as he can. Harry closed the door and shoved a desk to block it. Harry looked around the room for a weapon, but couldn't find any. All of a sudden there was a loud bang and the door flew open. Standing there was the evilest of them all. Lord Voldemort.  
  
" Nobody here to save you now Potter. No wand or anything." The Lord said with an evil laugh.  
  
Harry stepped backwards and all of a sudden he fell through the floor. He landed on the floor of the basement. He looked around himself and saw it was dark and drifty. And then an image appeared. It was Hermione but she looked as if she was floating. As he walked closer he saw that she was hanged. Her eyes closed and she was all white.  
  
" Hermione!" He called out. And then he saw someone else there. It was Ron, he looked at Hermione.  
  
" Ron! Hermione. I think she's dead. Do you know what happen?" Harry asked his friend. At first it seemed like Ron didn't hear him and then Ron looked at him in the eyes.  
  
" Yes Harry, I know what happened." Ron said. " I killed her."  
  
Harry couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe his best friend killed Hermione. Ron just looked at Harry and then he shifted his head to look at something in the back of Harry. Harry turned around and saw it was Lord Voldemort, who pointed his wand at Harry. And then spark of light flew out and hit Harry and then.  
  
Harry woke up and was breathing so hard. He was sweating all over and his heart was beating so fast. He put his hand in his face and though, ' what does this mean? Is Ron. Could he be a killer?'  
  
  
  
A/N: I want more reviews what about 8 this time? If I can get 8 then I will write a longer chapter. And the faster it comes the earlier it'll be on. Thanks to those who reviewed. It means a lot to me and don't stop. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-  
  
" Harry!" Cho yelled running up to him.  
  
Harry looked at Cho surprised, feeling his heart suddenly starting to beat faster.  
  
" Cho! Hi, what's new?" Harry asked trying to act cool although he was acting like a total geek.  
  
" Nothing really. But I heard you and Hermione are really getting serious. Is it true that you two were found in the common room sleeping together?"  
  
" Look Hermione and I may have started dating but we are not that serious." Harry told her.  
  
" Harry!" Another voice yelled behind them. Harry looked and saw Hermione running up to them. Hermione, noticing Cho was there, slid her arm around Harry's and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
It took Harry a while to realize why she did that and when he did he was finally brought back to reality.  
  
" Um. Hi Hermione." Harry said also giving a kiss to Hermione on her cheek.  
  
  
  
Cho, who was starting to feel uncomfortable, cleared her throat. " Hi Hermione."  
  
" Oh hi Cho. How are you?" Hermione said with a fake smile.  
  
" Fine. You?"  
  
" Fine. Although I am behind on my studies and I was wondering if Harry would accompany me in the library." Hermione looked at Harry waiting for an answer.  
  
Harry thought it over and was taking sometime to make up his mind. He wanted to stay and talk to Cho some more, but knew if he went with Hermione then he would be able to make Cho jealous. Harry decided to go with Hermione.  
  
" Sure Hermione let's go. Bye Cho."  
  
" Bye Harry."  
  
Hermione and Harry left Cho standing there looking at them walking to the library, this time, though, they were not holding hands.  
  
" Do I really have to be here and watch you study?" Harry asked while watching Hermione carry 10 big books to a table.  
  
" Look Harry think of being here as a good thing. I mean you are making Cho jealous right this minute. And you also get to get some studying done. See, your killing two birds with one stone." Hermione said.  
  
" Great," Harry gave her a fake smile and pretending to be happy.  
  
Hermione opened one of the books and started reading while jotting notes down too. Harry looked at Hermione seeing the determine face she had.  
  
' She may be a study freak but she's a pretty one.' Harry thought and all of a sudden realizing what he just thought. He mentally slapped himself and went back to reading the book in front of him. Although it looked as if he was reading he was thinking instead. Why did he think she was pretty? What does it mean if he did?  
  
" Harry are you alright?" Hermione asked.  
  
" What? Um. Yeah I'm alright why?" Harry asked trying to pull himself back to reality.  
  
" Because. I haven't seen you turn the page of the book for the last 15 minutes. Either you read really slow or you're just really bored out of your mind and was just sleeping with your eyes opened," Hermione said with a smile, closing her book.  
  
" No. I'm having a great time. I was just. um. It's just this page was really good that I just decided to read it over and over again."  
  
" Harry, tell me the truth. I've known you and Ron for a long time. And I know both of you guys hate reading so much that you wouldn't bother reading a book or a page over again, no matter how good it is."  
  
" Okay, okay, okay. I wasn't reading I was thinking."  
  
" About what?"  
  
" About stuff." Harry said. He hoped Hermione wasn't going to ask what about.  
  
Hermione, sensing Harry didn't want to talk about it, decided to just not ask anymore. " Come on let's go, I'm done for today."  
  
After Hermione put back 5 books and checked out the rest, they went back to their common room. While walking up the stairs, Harry decided to help Hermione. He took the books from her, without asking. All of a sudden the stairs started to move.  
  
" Oh great! Why does it seem that every time we take the stairs it changes?" Hermione asked as she held on.  
  
Hermione all of a sudden lost her grip on the railing, started to fall. Harry dropped the books and was able to catch Hermione. The stairs finally stopped moving and Hermione and Harry was in the position that tango dancers are always in.  
  
" Hi," Harry said looking into Hermione's eyes.  
  
" Hi," Hermione said back, looking deep into his eyes.  
  
A couple of students came in and saw Harry and Hermione. They were all shocked and some of them went to get their friends to come and see them. Harry and Hermione had not yet notice people looking at them. They were still staring into each other eyes. All of a sudden Harry was starting to lean in and then-  
  
" Ahem." Harry and Hermione looked and saw Cho walking up the stairs. Harry let go of Hermione who started to pick up the books.  
  
" I hope I wasn't interrupting anything," Cho said trying to control her jealousy.  
  
" Uh. No. It was just. I. It's just she." Harry stuttered feeling himself turn red.  
  
" I accidentally tripped while the stairs were moving and Harry caught me. Nothing really happened." Hermione said, knowing even though they were suppose to make Cho jealous, Harry did deserve at least one less rumour of him.  
  
" Thank you Harry for catching me." Hermione leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. " Now if you will excuse me I have to go put these books in my room before dinner. Bye Harry. Bye Cho."  
  
Cho said bye and Harry just nodded. After Hermione left them, Cho and Harry started to go up the stairs.  
  
" So. I better be going. Wouldn't want to be late for dinner you know," Cho said after they finished up the stairs.  
  
" Yeah, I better be going too." Cho nodded and then departed, going to the right. Harry watched Cho until she disappeared from his sight. He then left going the other way.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" I really wish you guys chew instead of just swallowing right after the food is in your mouth. Especially you Ron," Hermione said looking disgusted by the way Ron kept stuffing his face without really chewing at all. Harry was doing the same thing, but then stopped after Hermione criticising.  
  
" Look, food was meant to be in our stomach. That is their purpose and it is their joy to be in people's stomachs. I am fulfilling their joy a little faster by not swallowing. That way the faster they're in my stomach the happier they'll be." Ron said giving Hermione a smile. And then he started to stuff his face with a little more chicken. Harry started to laugh while Hermione gave another disgusted look.  
  
" That is the most stupidest and absurd thing I ever heard!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
" Look Hermione you can choose to swallow your food and I can choose not to. So stop complaining and eat!" Ron said through a mouthful of mash potatoes.  
  
Hermione opened her mouth to say something back when Dumbledore interrupted her.  
  
" Attention students. It is my pleasure to announce that this year we will have a Christmas ball. It will be held here on Christmas night. We will also have a secret Santa and at the ball you will reveal yourself to the person you have chosen. Now I will call each table up one by one to chose someone, but instead of putting slips of paper in a hat we will have the sorting hat to chose for us." Dumbledore said. Everybody started to talk about whom they think they would get. " First table will be Slytherin."  
  
Everybody started to pray hoping nobody at the Slytherin table will chose them. Harry was wondering whom he would get; Ron was hoping he had enough money, while Hermione was wondering if the person she got would appreciate books. But deep down all of them wished the same thing: That they didn't get Malfoy.  
  
What seem liked forever the Slytherin table were finally done choosing. Some had looks of horror on their faces while others were quite satisfied with who they got, one of them were Malfoy.  
  
After the Slytherin table was Ravenclaw. Cho was the first to get to chose and who she chosen was not who she thought she would get. Her eyes widen when she found out who she gotten. After the Ravenclaw table was the Hufflepuff. And finally it was the Gryfindor table turn. Ron was the first of the three to pick first. Ron went up and sat on the stool waiting for the hat to tell him. When Ron found out whom he got his eye widen more then Cho's. He was so shocked that he froze. A couple of professors had to come up there and lift him off the chair. Hermione was next and kept whispering, " Please don't let it be Malfoy. Please don't let it be him."  
  
Luckily it wasn't him, she sighed with relief as she got off the stool. Next was Harry and then after a couple more they were done. Dumbledore then said, after everyone was seated, " Remember to keep whomever you chose a secret. Also when you leave gifts, send it by owl. And send it by the school's owl because I'm sure some of you would notice whom the owls would belong to. Oh and before you leave I must tell you that there will be mistletoes hanging everywhere. So better watch out, it could be anywhere." Dumbledore said this while looking at Harry with a little twinkle in his eyes, "You are all now dismissed."  
  
" So Ron who did you get that was so horrible that you froze?" Hermione asked as they walked out of the Great hall.  
  
" I. I got. I. I got." Ron kept saying, his eyes not even blinking.  
  
" Oh no. Don't tell." Harry said all of a sudden realizing who it was.  
  
" Can you guys please tell me!" Hermione said impatiently.  
  
" I'll give you one guess Hermione," Harry said.  
  
" Wait- you mean. Ron got Malfoy!" Hermione said bursting into giggles.  
  
Harry nodded, with a grin, while Ron just kept looking shocked.  
  
" I can't believe I got that git! I can't believe I have to get him something for Christmas! I wish this secret Santa was never invented!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
" Good luck finding a gift for him," Harry said, bursting into a fit of laughter.  
  
Hermione joined and Ron became furious. " Ha. Ha. Very funny. And who did you guys get?"  
  
" Well. I got Ginny, what about you Hermione," Harry asked.  
  
Hermione could feel herself turning pink. She gotten Harry but she knew she couldn't tell him. " Well. I . I . I got. I got."  
  
Hermione looked around for someone and then her eyes landed on Cho. " I got Cho."  
  
" Cho?" Harry and Ron asked at the same time.  
  
" Yes. That's right I got Cho. Now if you excuse me I have to go and think of a gift for Cho," Hermione said. She pushed pass Harry and Ron, walking towards the library.  
  
" She's going to think of a gift in the library. I bet you all my money that she'll get Cho a book," Ron said knowingly.  
  
Harry just laughed and he and Ron walked back to the common room. As they walked Harry wondered why Dumbledore looked at him when he talked about the mistletoes. Strange. Harry just shook it off and forgot all about as he entered the common room.  
  
  
  
A/N: Hey guys sorry it took long to post this off. I just wanted to get this right you know. Anyways thank you to all those who review, you know who you are. Don't stop reviewing and to those who didn't review, REVIEW! Anyways thanks and I love you guys! 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-  
  
' Okay I threw Harry off track so now he doesn't know I got him. Good. Now what do I get him. It has to be something I wouldn't normally get him. I can't get him a book then that would be so obvious!' Hermione thought. She kept thinking about what to get him as she sat at a table in the library.  
  
' Well first I have to give him little gifts because at the ball I am suppose to give him a really great gift. But what do I get him? It was never this hard when I had to get him something for his birthday. Maybe I should get..'  
  
  
  
Harry and Ron were in the common sitting on the couch. Ron was still complaining about getting Malfoy, Harry was so close to stapling his mouth shut. Luckily Fred and George came running in telling them that they just went into the girl's bathroom.  
  
" I must say their bathroom seems much more cleaner then ours. It's very unfair if you ask me," George said crossing his arms.  
  
" Were there any girls," Ron gulped, " showering?"  
  
" Oh yes! But the girls started to scream so we had to get out of there. Didn't see much." Fred answered disappointed.  
  
" Better luck next time," Harry said with a laugh. Fred and George left them and Ron went back to talking about the secret Santa thing.  
  
" Anyways what are you going to give Ginny for the first gift? I was planning to give Malfoy a bucket full of owl droppings."  
  
" I don't really know yet, but I'll think of something."  
  
" Well I am tired, better be going to bed. Are you coming?"  
  
  
  
" I guess so." Harry and Ron stood up and went to their room. They each fell asleep right away.  
  
The next day was dull but the day after was full of excitement. It was the day where gifts were suppose to arrive. Everyone sat down for breakfast; once again Hermione was reading another book. Owls started to come in and dropped packages everywhere.  
  
Hermione's gift dropped right in her hands. It was rather small and Hermione opened it slowly. It was a horse necklace. The chain was silver and the horse was white. It shined when moved and it was so beautiful. Hermione kept looking at the beautiful necklace and didn't notice that Ron and Harry got their own gifts.  
  
Ron gift was a bag full of candy, including the jellybeans and chocolate frog. Ron hurried and was already eating the chocolate frog. Harry's gift wasn't candy but something else. It was semi big and was wrapped in silver wrapping paper. Harry ripped off the wrapping paper and there was a brown box. Harry took the lid off and in the box laid a watch.  
  
The watch was black and if fitted Harry perfectly. The watch looked like a normal muggle watch but under the watch was a note. It said:  
  
This watch is a mood watch. It turns red if you're angry, yellow if your sad, purple if you're happy, and blue if you're in love. Really in love. I hope this watch helps you find out what your true feelings are. This helps to see if you're really in love with a person and don't be surprise if the watch doesn't turn blue. You just have to wait and see.  
  
Harry was a little confused about how the watch worked but was happy. He wondered who his secret Santa was and his first thought was Cho. He looked over at Cho who seem to be occupied by her gift.  
  
' Maybe it is her.' Harry thought with a smile. He hurried and put on the watch to see it turn purple. ' Why isn't it blue? I know I am in love with Cho so why isn't it showing? Oh well I'll just have to wait and see like what the note said.'  
  
Everyone started to show off their gifts and wondered more about who is their secret Santa. Malfoy got, just like what Ron said, a bucket of owl droppings. Malfoy yelled how disgusting it was and started to say how sucky his secret Santa is. His first thought was that Harry, Hermione, or Ron was his secret Santa. Bu he wouldn't know yet until the ball.  
  
Hermione looked over to Ginny wondering what Harry got her. Ginny opened her gift and found a book about werewolves. Hermione hadn't read that book yet and asked, " Ginny may I borrow that book after your done with it?"  
  
While she asked that Ron leaned in and muttered, " You think she read every book on the planet already! By the way nice gift for Ginny."  
  
Harry just smiled and nodded. He then went back to his daydream about who was his secret Santa. ' I wonder who it really is.'  
  
AN: Please review! You like it? Hate it? Tell me! 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-  
  
Harry was having quidditch practice, so Hermione and Ron were on their own. Hermione and Ron walked around the school grounds, which seemed deserted.  
  
" So what is your next gift for Malfoy?" Hermione asked.  
  
" Well I can't give him another bucket of owl droppings because that would be so unoriginal. I think maybe a bottle of drool from Fluffy."  
  
Hermione laughed and Ron smiled, glad that he made her laugh.  
  
" You and Harry are getting pretty close." Ron said.  
  
" Yeah we really are," replied Hermione, looking at the ground.  
  
" Did you guy's kiss yet?" Once Ron said that he immediately wished he didn't. He felt himself go bright red that he asked that.  
  
" No. not yet." Hermione said turning red. "Why?"  
  
" Oh. I was just wondering," Ron said with a little nervous laugh. In his mind, a little voice kept screaming, 'Tell her! Tell her how you really feel!'  
  
"Hermione I have to tell you something."  
  
Hermione lifted her head, looking at Ron with her eyebrows raised. ' Is he going to admit he has feelings for me?'  
  
" I have been hiding this for a long time. I thought I could figure this entire thing out but. Hermione I have to tell you the truth. I'm. I'm in. I'm in lo."  
  
" Yes?" Hermione said, her hopes rising.  
  
" I'm in lo. I'm in big trouble with Professor Snape, if I don't finish my homework. I'm having trouble with the assignment, can you help me?" Ron said, looking at his feet.  
  
" Sure," Hermione said, trying to cover up her disappointment. ' So close!'  
  
They walked back to their common room and never spoke of their conversation again.  
  
  
  
" Ron was so close to telling me how he felt!" Hermione told Harry as they walked around the school. They had nothing to do so decided to just walk. Ron was feeling a little weird about the conversation so he didn't go with them.  
  
" Really? If only he suck it up and told you how he really feels! If he did then we can stop with this whole charade!" Harry exclaimed as they walked up the stairs.  
  
" Maybe he doesn't even like me." Hermione said sadly.  
  
" Are you kidding me? Ron is head over heels with you! It will just take a while and all we need to do is wait. We also need to find a way to make Cho jealous. I mean Ron is making more progress then she is."  
  
" Don't worry she'll come around," Hermione assured Harry. " So what was your second gift from your secret Santa?"  
  
" I got a broomstick kit. Like the things you use to get me for my birthday."  
  
" That's great." Hermione said with a fake smile. She mentally kicked herself for giving such a stupid gift. It was just she didn't know what to get him and didn't have much time to think of anything. 'Next time it would be better,' she thought.  
  
" What about you?"  
  
" Oh. I got an angel bell. It's really pretty; it has this little angel girl on top. It's a magic bell; it's supposed to ring when I am swept off my feet. It's something to do with love. But that's not going to happen if Ron doesn't come out with his feelings!" Hermione said.  
  
Harry laughed, and shook his head. The two of them walked to the great hall. Before the went in, they stood under the doorway to give each other orders on what to do when they go in.  
  
" Okay, let's hold hands or do you want me to put my arm around you?" Harry asked.  
  
" Hold hands," Hermione said, nodding.  
  
" What else should we do?"  
  
" Why won't we just talk about our date in front of Ron and after dinner, we make sure we walk in front of Cho and talk really loud about what we're going to do for our next date?"  
  
" Good idea. Simple yet affective," Harry said. The two of them laughed for a while until someone interrupted them.  
  
" Ahem," it was Professor Dumbledore. "It seems like two students has found themselves under a mistletoe."  
  
" Dumbledore raised his eyebrow and laughed. He went between them and opened the door. Before he left them he turned around and said, " Well go on. You don't want to break a tradition."  
  
He left them alone. Harry and Hermione raised their heads and saw mistletoe above them. They then looked at each other not knowing what to do.  
  
" Well." Harry said.  
  
" Well." Hermione said back. The two of them looked at the mistletoe again and then at each other. Before the two of them knew what was happening, they kissed. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-  
  
Harry and Hermione were both surprised as their lips touched. They both didn't know what was happening to them. It was like something just came over them.  
  
' Oh my god! I am kissing Harry Potter! My best friend! My fake boyfriend! Am I out of my mind!!! But why does this seem so right?' Hermione slowly slid her arms around Harry's neck.  
  
' Ok. I am kissing Hermione Granger! What am I doing? But why does this feel." Harry put his arms around her waist pulling her closer. The kiss began to deepen until finally they broke apart. Still holding on to each other, Hermione put her forehead against his. They looked at each other with confused faces.  
  
Suddenly realizing that they were still holding on to each other they quickly let go. They shifted around uncomfortably looking at the ground. Harry rubbed his neck as Hermione turned bright red. They suddenly turned around and were about to step into the great hall until they saw all the people staring at them.  
  
Everyone was looking at them with big eyes and mouth opened wide. Ron sat there looking the most shocked of all. Cho sat there looking at them not believing the kiss she just saw. Even the teachers were looking at them.  
  
Hermione and Harry shyly made their way towards the Gryfindor table. Not holding hands.  
  
They sat down still feeling all eyes on them. Hermione sat across from Harry looking at her plate. After a while the students started to eat but they talked about the kiss. Hermione tried to avoid eye contact with Harry who did the same.  
  
There were some occasional glances here or there. Ron just sat there not eating, looking at them. Ron heard little whispers of the others talking about the kiss. Finally having enough Ron left the table without a word. Harry stood up, about to go after him but decided not to.  
  
Harry sat back down and though, ' If he really loves Hermione then he's probably really mad at me right now. But what about the kiss? It was so. so.'  
  
'. So amazing.' Hermione suddenly mentally slapped herself. ' Harry is my friend and nothing more. I am only dating him to make Ron, the guy I really like, jealous. That's all. I have no feelings for Harry what so ever. He is a friend. But that kiss. Wait no! The kiss meant nothing. I guess we were just in the mood. Anyways Harry is in love with Cho and probably think the kiss was nothing.' Thinking about Harry and Cho caused a feeling she didn't like, jealousy.  
  
After dinner was over everyone went back to their common room with one subject on their minds. Harry and Hermione's first kiss.  
  
The two ignored being asked questions by rushing up to their rooms. Ron was nowhere to be seen so Harry just lay on his bed and closed his eyes. Since he couldn't sleep he started to replay the kiss.  
  
' Does the kiss mean anything? Why do I feel so strange? Does Hermione feel the same way as I do? Or does the kiss mean nothing to her? The kiss shouldn't matter to me because I am in love with Cho. That's all.'  
  
  
  
A couple of days passed. Harry and Hermione ignored each other and the rumours about them as much as they can. Then it was the day of the big quidditch match between Gryfindor and Slytherin. Everyone was at the great hall eating. Harry just played around with his food nervous about the match. You think he get used to it by now.  
  
" Harry you'd be fine. You beat Slytherin last time. I can't wait to see the defeated looks on those Slytherin faces, especially on Malfoy," Hermione told Harry.  
  
Harry just gave her a little smile, feeling a little better.  
  
Just then, owls started to come in and out of the hall dropping gifts. Hermione's landed right in her porridge, luckily Harry's fell right into his hands. He opened his gift slowly taking his time.  
  
It turned out to be a magic 8 ball. It was the muggle kind and there was no magic enchantment. Harry decided to try it out, " Will I win the match today?"  
  
Harry turned over the ball and it said: Don't count on it.  
  
" Great! The magic 8 ball doesn't think I will win."  
  
" Harry it's just a toy nothing to worry about," Hermione said feeling bad about getting Harry the ball that was now getting him discouraged.  
  
Hermione returned to her gift. It turned out to be a book light, a magic one. It can turn on or off, bright, or turn the pages of the book just be saying it.  
  
" This is a very nice gift. I wonder who my secret Santa is." Hermione said to herself. She then looked over to Ginny wanting to know what Harry got her. Ginny turned out to book, this time about the stars.  
  
Hermione leaned over the table and whispered to Harry, " You really got to stop with the books. She's not me you know."  
  
Hermione smiled and so did Harry. Then realizing how close their faces were Hermione pulled away.  
  
Harry soon left to get ready for the match. Hermione and Ginny went with the other students outside to get a seat. After the two girls sat down the players started to come out.  
  
" Ladies and gentleman the match is about to begin between Gryfindor and Slytherin."  
  
The players got into position and sure enough Malfoy was on a broom throwing nasty looks at Harry.  
  
The whistle was blown and the match began. Harry kept his attention on the stitch but then lost sight of it. A while later after Gryfindor scored 10 points; Harry saw a little yellow light. Harry flew after and Malfoy was behind him.  
  
" That stitch is mine!" Malfoy hissed.  
  
Harry ignored Malfoy and just kept flying. Malfoy was right at his tail throwing mean remarks at him. Then Malfoy said, " Trying to impress your mudblood girlfriend Potter?"  
  
" Don't call her that," Harry said not turning around to look at Malfoy. They were still flying after the stitch.  
  
" I can't believe you kissed her. Touching that filthy mudblood witch. I am disgusted at you Potter you could have done better then that bush head. I can't even imagine kissing a mudblood, especially that mudblood!" Malfoy said in a cruel voice.  
  
Harry stopped flying and turned around to face Malfoy. He was fed up with Malfoy. " TAKE THAT BACK!"  
  
" WHAT I SAY IS TRUE!"  
  
Before Harry knew what he was doing he took out his wand and was about to yell a spell. But Malfoy beat him to it and already cast a spell. All of a sudden Harry's broom went crazy going here and there.  
  
Hermione seeing what was happening gasped. She took out her wand and concentrated on getting the broom back in order.  
  
Harry was feeling queasy from all the twisting. He was about to fall of the broom when he saw the stitch at Malfoy right ear. Harry using all his concentration tried to fly his broom. Making sure Malfoy didn't notice Harry was able to catch it. But all of a sudden his broom started to head towards a wall. Harry tried to do something but was too late. He crashed right into the wall hard. And he then fell off the broom and fell about 50 feet from the air. It was like second year all over again.  
  
Harry fell hard on the ground and everything just went black.  
  
  
  
Harry opened his eye slowly adjusting to the darkness. He was in the place where he always was every time he was hurt. Harry moved a little and felt pain everywhere. He let out a little cry, " Ow!"  
  
Hemione suddenly appeared out of nowhere sitting on a chair. A look of alarm was on her face. Harry let out a little yell, surprised to see Hermione appearing out of nowhere.  
  
" Hermione! How. How did you do that?"  
  
" Oh. I borrowed your invisibility cloth. I just wanted to make sure you were ok." Hermione said in a whisper.  
  
" You're breaking the rules. But thank you, didn't know you care that much."  
  
" Harry you have been out of it for almost a week. You got injured pretty badly. Do you want water or something?" Hermione asked getting up.  
  
Harry nodded, " Thanks."  
  
" Hey that's what girlfriend's are for," Hermione said with a laugh. Harry watched Hermione getting the water with a little smile playing on his lips.  
  
AN: Hey people! Do you like it? Hate it? Review! Oh please read my new story called Falling Into a Fairytale. Please review the story and tell me about yourself so I can write you in my story! Make sure you tell me about yourself not in your review for this story. Tell me about yourself in a review for Falling Into a Fairytale! 


	11. Chapter 11

AN: I am so sorry! I accidentally wrote stitch instead snitch! Thank you for telling me that! Anyways back to the story!  
  
  
  
Chapter 11-  
  
After a week or so Harry got better, but that didn't stop Hermione from worrying.  
  
" Harry let me carry those books for you!" Hermione took the books from Harry's arm.  
  
" Hermione I'm fine! Let me carry my own books!"  
  
" Not until you fully heal, your arm is still broken."  
  
" Aw. Look at the cute couple! Hermione is doing her job as girlfriend quite well. Don't you think so Harry?" Lavender asked behind them with a smile.  
  
" She sure is," Harry said with a grin.  
  
Ron was standing at the end looking all grumpy. He mumbled grumpily, " How cute."  
  
" What did you say Ron?" Hermione asked.  
  
" Oh nothing."  
  
Hermione turned back her attention to Harry. " Look I have to go to class, so do you think you can make it to your class?"  
  
" Yes Hermione! Now go!" Harry said feeling embarrassed that Hermione was acting like a mother.  
  
After making sure one more time that Harry was all right she left. Ron and Lavender walked ahead of Harry looking over each other's homework. Harry walked slowly thinking to himself.  
  
" Harry!" Cho called out.  
  
Harry turned around and said, " Hi Cho!"  
  
  
  
" Are you feeling better?"  
  
" Yes, but I think if someone asks me that one more time I won't be," Harry said with a smile earning a little laugh from Cho.  
  
Cho and Harry walked a while silently.  
  
" So. Is Malfoy in trouble much?" Cho asked breaking the silence.  
  
" His father was able to pull some strings and just got Malfoy a month of detention."  
  
" I would of thought the school would expel him! He deserve it after what he try to do to you!" Cho said feeling anger rising in her.  
  
" Cho is all right. We all want Malfoy to be expelled but obviously that's not going to happen. Might as well let it go," Harry said. Inside he was a little flattered that Cho felt like that.  
  
" I guess your right." Cho said as they finally reached Harry's class.  
  
" Well, I better go to my class," Cho said.  
  
" Yeah, thanks for walking me." Harry said shyly.  
  
" No problem," Cho said with a sincere smile. They were both looking at the ground under the doorway.  
  
Someone yelled in the classroom, " Hey you two! You're under a mistletoe! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"  
  
Cho and Harry looked up and saw the thing hanging above them. The Hermione and Harry thing was happening all over again except this time it was Cho. And this time how come Harry feel more uncomfortable about it?  
  
Cho not waiting for Harry to say or make a move just leaned in. Within a second her lips touched Harry's. Harry just stood there not doing anything, he was just standing still. Cho on the other hand wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and deepen their kiss. Harry surprised tries to push Cho away who just kept kissing him. Soon Cho broke the kiss and looked at a shocked Harry. Cho looked shyly at the ground and was about to turn away and leave. But she bumped right into Hermione who had just saw everything. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12-  
  
Hermione just stood there staring at the two. " I- I- I was just um. I was. I had Harry's books and I just came to give them to him."  
  
Hermione shoved the books into Harry's hand and said, " I- I got to go to class now or I'll be late."  
  
Harry said, " Her-." But Hermione was already running away from them.  
  
Cho looked at Harry with fake guilt in her eyes. " I am so sorry Harry! I didn't mean to cause trouble between you and Hermione! I feel so awful!"  
  
Harry not really listening, wanting to run after Hermione said, " It's okay. I'm sure Hermione would think nothing of it."  
  
" I hope your right Harry. Look I have to go now, bye." Harry didn't even see Cho leave; he just stood there.  
  
' What have I done?' Harry thought.  
  
  
  
In a dark room hidden in Hogwarts a boy said, " Master what am I to do now?"  
  
" Just wait," a voice replied. " We will kill Harry Potter but in a way you can't imagine."  
  
Hermione was in her room crying, " Why am I even crying? I mean I am suppose to be feeling like this about Ron, not Harry. So what if I saw him kissing another girl. I'm not really his girlfriend, we were just pretending. Obviously the kiss we had meant nothing to him. That's good right?"  
  
Hermione wiped her tears and said, " I should be thinking of Ron not Harry." Hermione closed her eyes and picture Harry and Hermione kissing. She didn't think that image would ever go away.  
  
" Ginny have you seen Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
" No why?"  
  
" Nothing, I got to go," Harry ran. ' Where is she?'  
  
He got outside and then he spotted her. " Hermione!" He yelled.  
  
Hermione turned around with a fake smile on her face. Harry ran to her and said, " We need to talk."  
  
Hermione nodded and said, " Yes we do."  
  
Harry and Hermione found a spot under the tree away from everybody. " Hermione that kiss between me and Cho meant-"  
  
" I know what it meant Harry. It just means you're off the hook," Hermione said as she stared ahead of her not looking at Harry.  
  
" What? What do you mean I'm off the hook?"  
  
" Harry don't you remember the deal," Hermione looked at the ground. " That we would only do this until one of us gets Cho or Ron. Harry you finally got Cho." Hermione now looked at Harry. " Go be with her."  
  
" Hermione-." Harry was about to say and remembered their kiss together. Did that meant nothing to her? " What- what about you and Ron?"  
  
" If we were meant to be then it would happen. I just have to wait, but at least something good came out of all of this. You got Cho," Hermione gave another fake smile.  
  
"I-I guess your right," Harry said almost a whisper. He looked at the ground not knowing what to say. In his mind things were confusing. ' I should be happy. I kissed Cho and I don't have to pretend anymore. But why am I just so.'  
  
" We better go back in Harry. It's getting dark," Hermione said as she got up.  
  
They went back to their common room and up to their dormitories. Hermione was on the verge of tears when she saw Lavender.  
  
" Can you wait till tomorrow. It's the dance! You and Harry are going together right? Maybe we can double date!" Lavender said jumping up and down.  
  
Hermione sat down and looked at Lavender.  
  
Back in Harry's room Ron was watching Harry sit down on his bed all gloomy. " What's wrong Harry?"  
  
Harry looked at Ron.  
  
Both Hermione and Harry, together at the same time, in different rooms and not even knowing it said, " We. We broke up." 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13-  
  
Days passed since Harry and Hermione's "break up". Everyone was whispering about it wondering whom would they now go to the ball with. The ball was only a week away and everyone was excited about it.  
  
Hermione and Harry didn't talk much anymore. They would pass each other around school saying hi and bye. When they ate they just talked about class and now Harry didn't ask for any homework help. Cho, not wanting anyone to know, was happy that Harry and Hermione broke up. It did hurt her to see Harry sad but she hope he would get over it and finally ask her out.  
  
Ron was also happy about the break up but was too guilty to admit it. He couldn't deny his feelings any longer and admit to himself that he was in love with Hermione. Once she was ok again he would ask her out.  
  
Hermione was in her room looking at her dress for the ball. Dumbledore told them they didn't have to wear robes just formal clothes. Hermione laid the dress out on her bed and she stood there looking at it.  
  
"Maybe I shouldn't go. I mean there's no one I could go with and." Hermione said out loud. She picked up the dress and looked at the mirror. "Well, it wouldn't hurt to go for the food."  
  
Hermione sighed and put the dress back in her trunk. She looked at herself one last time and left the room for the Great Hall. Hermione was the first to get down there; she just went in and sat. After a few minutes the room was packed with kids. Harry walked in and saw Hermione. He awkwardly just looked at the ground and sat across from her. Hermione not wanting their friendship to be like this anymore that she said, " Harry, we shouldn't act this way."  
  
" What do you mean?" Harry said not wanting to admit something was wrong with their friendship. " You know very well what I mean Harry Potter. After the whole thing, look why won't we just forget it and be friends again," Hermione said.  
  
"We are friends."  
  
" No we're not. Harry let's just forget about everything ok? I just want things to be the way they used to be," Hermione said. Harry saw the sadness in her eyes and it hurt him to see her that way. He said, " Ok Hermione I promise things will be back as there suppose to be."  
  
Hermione smiled and then Ron sat next to her. The three started to eat and finally it felt right again.  
  
Harry walked to the library by himself needing to catch up on some work. Just then Cho came out of nowhere and was by his side. " Hello Harry," she said.  
  
" Hi Cho, going to the library too?"  
  
" Yeah. Harry. I want to ask you something but I'm not sure if it's appropriate." Cho said.  
  
" What is it?" Harry asked as he stopped walking.  
  
" See I want to ask if. Would you like to go to the Christmas ball with me? I mean since you and Hermione aren't- you know. But if you don't feel ready or anything I would under-." Cho said when Harry interrupted her.  
  
" Cho! It's ok, I would love to go to the ball with you," Harry said. He figured he might as well go with somebody and it might as well be his crush.  
  
" Really?" Cho asked with happiness. " Great! I need to go now. I'll see you later ok?"  
  
" OK bye!" Cho smiled and left. As Harry watched Cho leave he had this weird feeling. Like he was making a wrong decision. Harry shrugged it off and went off to the library.  
  
As usual Hermione was there studying when Harry walked in. He sat next to her and Hermione looked up surprised. " Hi Harry."  
  
" Hi Hermione. I see your getting a head start for the finals again."  
  
"I have to be prepared," Hermione said with a grin. Hermione looked at Harry as he got out his parchment and quill. She wanted to ask him something but wasn't sure if it was appropriate. Finally she couldn't handle it any longer she said, " Harry, I want to ask you something."  
  
" What is it?" Harry looked up.  
  
"Are you going with anyone to the ball?" Hermione whispered.  
  
Harry looked down not sure if he should tell Hermione. Slowly he said, " Um. Yeah. I'm going with Cho."  
  
That answer made Hermione feel queasy. Hermione said, "Oh."  
  
" Are you going with anyone?" Harry asked.  
  
" Not sure maybe," Hermione whispered. Not wanting to talk anymore she went back to her studies and so did Harry.  
Hermione walked down the halls gloomily. ' I can't believe he's going with Cho! But what did I expect? I mean he's suppose to after all he is in love with her!' She thought to herself. ' I should be going with someone too. What about Ron? I mean I still like him and it would be a perfect way to see how he feels about me.'  
  
Just then Ron appeared. " Hi Hermione what are you doing here?"  
  
" I should ask you the same thing. I was walking and you?"  
  
" Oh the same. I am so bored!"  
  
" Ron. I was thinking." Hermione said shyly.  
  
" What is it?" Ron asked.  
  
" Well. Would you like to go to the ball with me?" Hermione said quickly. She looked at Ron's face, which was shocked. His ears were turning as red as ever. " Ron are you all right?"  
  
" Um. I. I. I'm fine. Just surprised that's all. Um." Ron stumbled. " Ok I'll go with- you."  
  
Hermione looked at him strangely and said, " Ok then. We should head back now." Ron nodded and walked, well at least he tried to walk, back with Hermione to their common room.  
  
Finally the day where everyone was waiting for had finally arrived. All the girls were wearing dresses, some puffy, some ugly, some pretty. The ball had already started and most of the students were there. But Harry, Cho, Ron, and Hermione were running a little late. Harry rushed to the Great Hall where he was supposed to meet Cho. Harry was there before Cho and after a minute she arrived.  
  
Cho was wearing a black dress that made her look beautiful. Harry, for some reason, didn't think she looked any different. All the other guys thought she was gorgeous but Harry just thought she looked.. Looked normal. Nothing spectacular or breath taking. Cho looked at Harry waiting for him to compliment her.  
  
" You look- You look nice." Harry said with a smile.  
  
" Nice," Cho said through her smile. " Just nice?"  
  
" Well. You also look pretty." Harry said awkwardly.  
  
" Harry, I wanted to look more then pretty for you." Cho said sadly. Harry felt bad so he hurried and said, " You look beautiful. You're probably the best looking girl tonight."  
  
Cho blushed by his comment took his arm and led him into the Great Hall. Everyone looked at them and they all gasped at how great Cho looked and how Harry wasn't with Hermione. Harry thought to himself, ' this is going to be a long night.'  
  
Hermione tried to hurry as fast as she could. Ron was waiting downstairs for her. Hermione was a little late because she fell asleep in her room while she was reading. Hermione was already dressed and made her hair straight. Now she hurried and wore her shoes and was putting on a little make up. She looked at herself in the mirror one last time and thought how ugly she looked.  
  
' That's what you get for reading too much,' she thought. She shrugged and gave one last look at herself. She opened her door and walked downstairs. Ron was sitting on the couch taking a little nap. Hermione stopped halfway down the stair and cleared her throat as loudly as she can.  
  
Ron woke up all sleepily and got up. He turned around and his wide became wide. Ron said, " You- you look- you're beautiful."  
  
Hermione blushed by his comment. She walked up to him and took his arm and said, " Let's go.  
  
The two were the last one there. The Great Hall door was closed and when Ron was about to open it, Hermione stopped him. " Don't," she said.  
  
" Why Hermione?" Ron asked.  
  
" I. I just need a few minutes to be ready." Hermione said. The truth was she needed a few minutes to be ready to see Harry. After a minute Hermione said, " Ok. Let's do it."  
  
Ron opened the door and offered his arm to her. Hermione took it and looked at the ground. She felt all eyes on her and even without looking she felt Harry's eyes on her. Hermione and Ron made their table.  
  
" Hermione, I'm going to get some food. I'll be right back." Ron said. After he left her Hermione looked searched the crowd. Everyone went back to his or her conversation. Well at least the girls were, all the boys were looking at her, including Malfoy. Harry was with Cho and her friends. Harry couldn't stop staring at Hermione, she was so beautiful. More than last year. She was dressed in this light purple dress that looked like silk. Her hair was straight and had little clips on both sides. Hermione wore matching strap shoes with them. Hermione wore little lipstick and make up. She was beautiful more than Cho. All the boys couldn't stop looking at her and finally all the girls got annoyed.  
  
After a while half the boys turned their attention back to their dates. Harry excused himself from Cho and her friends, who were in a conversation to care.  
  
Harry made his way to Hermione's table. Hermione was playing with her fingers wondering where Ron was. " Hi Hermione. Where's Ron?" Harry asked.  
  
Startled she looked at Harry. She gave a smile as she said, " He's pigging out on food right now." Harry gave a little laugh and then the music began to play.  
  
" Hermione, would you like to. Dance?" Harry asked nervously.  
  
" What about Cho?" Hermione asked.  
  
" Oh she's talking to her friends right now. Anyway it's just one dance, she won't mind." Hermione reluctantly nodded and stood up.  
  
Harry and Hermione walked over to the other kids that were dancing. They made their way into the middle feeling eyes on them. They ignored the eyes as they danced to the slow Christmas song. Harry was sweating as he put his arms around him, shaking too. Hermione laid her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes, and smiling at how shaky Harry was. The two just danced slowly everyone around them seem to disappeared.  
  
Harry hummed along with the music, Hermione hearing it, hummed along with him. Before they knew it the song ended, the two of them became disappointed. Harry was about to ask for another dance but Cho came and took him away from Hermione. Then Ron came and dance with Hermione but this dance felt nothing special.  
  
Harry and Hermione didn't see each other for a while after their dance. Hermione was sitting at the table watching Ron eat. Hermione sighed and excused herself to go to the restroom. Once she was out of the Great Hall she ran out of the school.  
  
' I don't care if I get in trouble, I just needed some air. Since I'm a good student I'm sure I won't get into that much trouble.' Hermione thought as she walked out to the quidditch field. Hermione sat on the grass closing her eyes and feeling the wind rush pass her.  
  
" Enjoying yourself?" A voice asked behind her. It was Harry who then went to sit next to her.  
  
" Why aren't you in there with Cho?" Hermione asked.  
  
" She was talking to her friends. Anyway I just needed to go outside for a minute, you?"  
  
" Same here." Hermione said. The two of them became quiet for a while until Harry broke the silence.  
  
" You know what I love about quidditch?"  
  
" The fame? Just kidding, is it because your father loved quidditch?" Hermione asked.  
  
" Sort of. But what I love about quidditch is flying. It gives me a sense of freedom. I don't know how to say it." Harry said shyly.  
  
" Let me guess. It takes you to another world or something like that?"  
  
" Yeah. You understand."  
  
" Why wouldn't I?" Hermione asked. " I feel the same way when I, don't laugh, but I feel the same way when I read."  
  
Harry smiling said, " We have a lot in common you know."  
  
Hermione nodded saying, " To be honest I never thought we would."  
  
Harry looked at Hermione who was looking up at the moon. The moonlight shined across her face making her beautiful. The wind made her hair blow this way and thought. Harry thought, ' She. Beautiful.'  
  
Before he knew what was happening he leaned in and kissed Hermione. Hermione surprised stopped the kiss. Harry and her face were close together. Hermione searched his eyes looking deep into them. Hermione, not thinking, kissed him back. The kiss ended after a minute or so.  
  
Hermione and Harry still sat there looking at each other, breathing hard. Hermione suddenly realised what she did, stood up quickly. Her hand went quickly to her lips as Harry stood up with her. She stuttered, " I- I- I have to go."  
  
She ran away from him and back into the Great Hall. No one seemed to notice that she was gone, she just went back to her seat and just stood there. She felt someone looking at her and it turned out to be Dumbledore. Dumbledore looked as if he knew what had happened. He gave a smile that somehow relaxed Hermione a bit, and a little wink then he turned back to his conversation with the other Professors.  
  
Hermione looked back at Ron and said, " Ron can we leave now? I'm not feeling very well."  
  
Ron looked up at her with a full mouth. He nodded and stood up leading her out of the Great Hall. As they went through the doors they passed Harry. Harry tried to stop her but Hermione wouldn't let him.  
  
Harry went back inside where Cho rushed up to him. " Harry I have been looking everywhere for you."  
  
" Sorry I just went out for air," Harry said.  
  
" Oh ok then. Harry will you do something for me?" Cho asked shyly.  
  
" Um. Ok what?"  
  
" Will you kiss me?" Cho asked. Harry not knowing what to say was all of a sudden found kissing Cho. ' What the-,' Harry thought.  
  
Little did he know that kiss would mean more then it seemed.  
Ron and Hermione made it up to their common room where some kids were there to.  
  
" Thank you Ron for tonight," Hermione said. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and was about to leave but Ron said, " Hermione?"  
  
" Yeah?"  
  
Ron went up to her and kissed her, which last about a minute. Ron looked at her and said, " Happy Christmas." He went up to his room.  
  
Hermione just stood there shocked but snapped back. She went up to her room and once inside she plopped on her bed.  
  
" I can't believe I kiss Harry and Ron on the same night," Hermione said out loud. She thought of the kiss with Ron and as she replayed it she felt- nothing. When he kissed her she felt absolutely nothing.  
  
" I don't like him anymore," Hermione said. Then she thought about Harry's kiss, her fingers automatically went up to her lips. With Harry she felt-  
  
Just then she started to hear ringing above her. It was the angel bell her secret Santa gave her.  
  
Flashback-  
  
" It's an angel bell that is suppose to ring when I am swept off my feet. Like when I'm in love."  
  
Hermione looked at the ringing bell. " Is it ringing because I am in love with Harry? Can't be." She thought about Ron and their kiss which made the bell stop. But when she thought about Harry it started to ring- loudly.  
  
" Oh my gosh," Hermione said realising the bell was right. " I'm in love with Harry Potter. Problem is he's in love with Cho."  
  
AN: I worked really hard on this so please I better have a lot of reviews. So do you like it hate it? Tell me! Oh yeah I know secret Santa's were suppose to be revealed at the ball but I forgot but next chapter at breakfast they will k? Thanks to all those who reviewed! 


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Ok before I begin I would like to give a little advice to one of my reviewers:  
  
Purplerks- you said you are falling for your best friend but he likes all your other friends. My friend sort of has the same problem and I'm going to tell you what I told her. You should tell him how you really feel no matter what his answer is. Sure he may ignore you or something but it's better to let it out. If he doesn't respond or thinks you're just joking around then tell him your not and make sure you get an answer. Whether you take this advice or not I just wanted to help. If he turns you down then forget about him- he doesn't know what he's missing! By the way if this advice turns out to ruin your life I am so sorry! Not really a good advice person- anyway on with the story!  
Chapter 14-  
  
The next day passed by so quickly for Hermione. She took her time to get dressed because she was afraid to face Harry. Also there was another problem- Ron!  
  
Hermione sighed and went downstairs. Harry and Ron weren't there yet and she was relieved. She sat down and started to eat her breakfast. Just then Harry arrived followed by Ron. For some reason they both sat as far from Hermione as possible.  
  
Just then Dumbledore came in and wanted to say something. " Attention students! Now is the time to reveal secret Santa's. You all have your final gifts ready right?" Everyone nodded and he continued, " All right then you may begin."  
  
Hermione reluctantly stood up. Her gift to harry was in her pocket and she didn't know what he would think of it. She slowly made her way to Harry who also did the same. Once they reached each other Harry handed her a gift.  
  
" I'm your secret Santa!" Harry said.  
  
" What?" Hermione asked surprised. " I thought you were Ginny's!"  
  
" NO- I just said that to throw you off. I don't even know who Ginny's secret Santa is!" Harry said. The both of them searched for Ginny to see her next to Neville. He handed her a wrapped gift and it turned out to be another book.  
  
They both laughed and suddenly Hermione remembered about Harry's gift. " Oh Harry! Here!" As she handed him the small wrapped box she said, " I'm your secret Santa!"  
  
Harry eyes went wide. " You are?"  
  
" I guess we both were trying to fool each other!" Hermione said.  
  
" Well, should we open our gifts?" Harry asked. Hermione replied, " I think I want to hold on to this later."  
  
Harry nodded and said, " Me too."  
  
What Harry didn't know was Hermione put a letter in the box saying all the things she felt. But now it didn't seem to be a good idea anymore. Hermione shoved that feeling away and forgot about it.  
All day Harry had been trying to ignore Cho as much as he could. After that kiss- which felt nothing to him- he didn't know how she would act. But his luck finally went out when he was about to head for the common room. Just then Cho came out of nowhere and was already in front of him.  
  
" Hi Harry! I have been trying to find you since this morning!" Cho said with a smile.  
  
" Oh," Harry said awkwardly. " What about?"  
  
" Well, about. The kiss," Cho said shyly. " I just wanted to see how you felt about it."  
  
Harry didn't know what to say. Sure he still likes show in that way. But not that much anymore. To be honest it just didn't feel right like it did with Hermione. He didn't want to tell her that because he didn't want to hurt her that way.  
  
" Um. Well." Harry said.  
  
Cho interrupted him and said, " I just want to tell you that the kiss meant a lot to me. I really like you Harry."  
  
Seeing that look on her face, it hurt Harry to say anything. Harry cleared his throat and before knowing what the hell he was doing he said, " Um. Sure me too."  
  
Cho's face filled with happiness, which made Harry feel guiltier about what he did. Suddenly Cho took his hand and kissed him. Harry soon noticed that Hermione was standing there.  
  
" Hermione!" He said shocked. " How long have you been standing there?"  
  
" Long enough," Hermione replied.  
  
Cho looked at Hermione and said, " Hermione guess what! Harry and I are together!"  
  
Hermione put on a fake happy face as she said through her smile. " Congratulations."  
  
Harry looked away not wanting to see how Hermione said. Cho didn't notice anything wrong and just kept saying, " Isn't this great!"  
  
Hermione nodded and nodded with that smile on her face. She hated Cho about now but was ashamed to admit it. Didn't that kiss mean anything to him? Hermione finally said, " You know I don't want to intrude on anything so I will just leave you two alone. Bye." She then walked off and Harry looked after her.  
" So let me get this straight, you are now with Cho?" Ron asked with happiness inside of him.  
  
Harry knew he couldn't tell the truth to his best friend, knowing that Ron liked Hermione and everything.  
  
" Yeah we are. It's very hard to believe." Harry mumbled.  
  
" So that means you have no more feelings for Hermione?" Ron asked anxiously.  
  
" Yeah." Harry said though he sounded unsure. But Ron didn't notice that and was happy.  
  
" SO you wouldn't mind if I. You know. Ask Hermione on a date?" Ron asked nervously.  
  
Harry didn't know what to say and he knew what his real answer was but he couldn't say it. " Sure- I don't like her anymore so go right ahead," he lied.  
  
Ron was already making plans and didn't seem to notice the real look on Harry's face. Harry sighed and thought, ' Great! Just great!'  
  
At least 3 months past after the ball and Cho and Harry were still together. Harry stilled like Cho but now as days passed by he started to like her less and less. And started to like Hermione more and more. Harry was confused so he decided not to do anything about it for a while.  
  
Hermione and Ron relationship on the other hand was getting complicated. Ron waited at least 2 months to make a move. When he finally did it, it didn't work. He would walk carry her books and all that but nothing happened. Ron was still trying to get over his cowardliness and get his feelings out in the opened but that wasn't really going to happen.  
  
Hermione and Harry were still friends but it was starting to feel more then that. Knowing that Harry and Cho were together Hermione tried to stay as far as she can from them. Especially from Cho who kept talking and talking about their relationship.  
  
Harry had other things to worry about instead of his love life. It's almost time for the school year to end and there was still no sign of Voldemort. Harry knew something weird was going on but didn't know what. He knew it wasn't likely that Voldemort was just going to leave him alone, Harry knew he should prepare himself for him. Even the professors thought something odd was going on but didn't want to say anything.  
  
Finally it was time for another quidditch match between Gryfindor and Hufflepuff. Harry was all excited about it as he began to get ready for it. Before he went to join his other teammates Cho stopped him and gave him a kiss for luck. " You'll win! I know you will!"  
  
" Thanks," Harry said and then she left him. Suddenly Hermione came up to him and said, " Good luck Harry! Try not to hurt yourself this time."  
  
She left before he could say anything. Harry then went off with the others. (AN: Sorry if I am rushing it a bit, I just want to hurry and get to the good part, which is the end.) They went outside where everyone was cheering so loudly. He tried to find Hermione through the crowd and smiled when he finally saw her. He didn't bother looking for Cho because he knew she was somewhere there.  
  
Once the whistle was blown everyone got on their brooms and flew up. Harry kept his eyes of the snitch (AN: Spelled it right this time! OR did I?) and so did the other seeker. Harry thought he saw something to his right but then he saw nothing. Somehow the other seeker caught sight of the snitch before Harry and started to fly towards it. Harry flew right after him as he yelled at himself for not paying more attention.  
  
Finally Harry caught up and both of them were raising towards the snitch. The Hufflepuff seeker (AN: Don't know who their seeker is) pushed Harry to the side, which caught Harry off guard. But Harry didn't let that stop him and once the other seeker realised that he started to do everything he could to push Harry off the broom.  
  
' Why is he acting like this? Only Malfoy would of done something like this,' Harry thought. Before Harry knew what was happening the other seeker took out his wand and started to say some sort of chant. Harry's glasses suddenly broke and he couldn't see a thing Through his blurry eyes Harry tried to concentrate on the snitch. Then he started to feel his broom go crazy.  
  
' Why is this so familiar?' Hermione thought worriedly as she watched Harry flying around crazily.  
  
Just then Harry was close enough to grab the snitch, once his hands got it something happened. His broom jerked him left and right acting as if it wanted Harry to let go of the snitch. Before Harry knew what was happening he flew into a wall and fell off his broom and slammed into the ground. Everyone gathered around Harry and the last thing Harry saw was the image of Hermione and then blackness.  
  
Harry woke up in darkness and felt pain all over. He groaned and then suddenly quieted when he saw an arm on his bed. The arm had no body attached to it and Harry gave a little cry. Suddenly Hermione appeared and the arm was hers.  
  
" Hermione! What- how? What are you doing here? And have you been using my cloak? Have you been here all night?" Harry asked.  
  
" First of all I'm here because you're hurt," Hermione replied. " And yes I have been using your cloak and yes I have been here the whole night. Well, 3 nights to be exact."  
  
" What? I have been out of it for 3 nights?" Harry asked surprised.  
  
" Yeah," Hermione said. " How are you feeling?" Her eyes suddenly filled with concern.  
  
" I'm fine," Harry said. " What happened exactly?"  
  
" I don't know. One minute you and the other seeker were playing fair but then he started to pull out his wand. He might get expelled but for some reason I don't think it was entirely his fault," Hermione said. " The only person who would this type of thing is Malfoy but I don't think he has anything to do with this at all."  
  
" Who do you think did it then?" Harry asked, trying to ignore the major headache he was having.  
  
" I don't know," Hermione said thinking. " You know you shouldn't worry about this right now. You should rest until you feel better. Now go to sleep."  
  
" I will but only if you go back to your room. I don't want you to worry and sleep here with me. Go," Harry ordered. Hermione tried to argue but he wouldn't have it. Finally she gave up. She got up to leave but before she did he said, " Wait- give me my cloak just in case."  
  
" You can't even trust me?"  
  
" Nope." Harry said with a smile. Hermione handed it to him and started to leave. Harry looked after her and in his heart he felt something warm, something special that he couldn't explain. Harry smiled and went to sleep which was right away with that special warm feeling.  
  
Hermione was walking through the halls quietly hoping she wouldn't get caught. ' Stupid Harry! Why did he have to take the cloak from me? I might get caught and get expelled!' Hermione passed a couple of doors when all of a sudden she felt someone grab her and put their hand over he mouth.  
  
She tried to struggle away but that didn't work. Hermione was taken somewhere really dark when she was finally let go. A dark cold voice said out of nowhere, " GO ahead and try to yell as much as you want. No one will be able to hear you-not even your boyfriend."  
  
Hermione gasped knowing that voice. "Voldemort," she said.  
  
" You are very smart indeed. Now guess what I'm going to do with you." He said followed by a fit of cruel laughter. All of a sudden light came out of nowhere and hit Hermione who hit the ground, blood coming out of her mouth, unconscious. Then out step someone with red hair- Ron.  
  
Just then Harry woke up full of sweat all over and gasped, " Hermione!" 


	15. Chapter 15

Purplerks- Sorry it didn't work out for you. But hey try and try again right? Hope it works out for you!  
Chapter 15-  
  
Harry took deep breaths feeling himself sweating all over. ' Was it all a dream?' Harry thought. He tried convincing himself it was just a dream, but deep down he knew it wasn't. He quickly got out of bed but felt a rush of dizziness as he stood up.  
  
" I have to find Hermione," Harry said, ignoring the pain. He quickly made his way out of the room, feeling the pain through his body. He went to the Gryfindors common room and up the stairs to the girl's dormitory. Wearing the invisibility cloak, he slowly opened the door. He walked passed the others sleeping girls and finally stopped by an empty bed.  
  
" The dream must be real," Harry whispered. He quickly got out of the room making sure he wasn't caught. He tried to replay his dream again but it was blurry for him. He went downstairs to where he last dreamt Hermione was.  
  
" Hermione," Harry whispered through his cloak. All he got back was silence. Harry slowly walked back and forth whispering Hermione name. Suddenly someone or something grabbed him from behind. The hand that covered his mouth muffled Harry's scream. Before he knew what was happening he was unconscious.  
Harry woke, feeling pain from behind his head. Harry squinted as he said, " Where am I?"  
  
" You are in my private chambers," a deep dark voice replied.  
  
" Who are you?" Harry said, ignoring the pain as he stood up to defend himself.  
  
" Take a guess," the voice said. Suddenly Harry knew that voice. Harry growled, " Voldemort!"  
  
" Correct," the dark voice said. " My I am surprised you didn't know earlier. You're losing your touch."  
  
" SO my dream," Harry said. " My dream was right. Where's Hermione?"  
  
Voldemort responded with a cold laugh that ran shivers down Harry's back. Harry cried, " Stop laughing. Where is Hermione?"  
  
The laughing stopped and Voldemort said, " You really care about this girl don't you?"  
  
Harry didn't answer that question but instead he said once again, " Where is Hermione? I swear if you hurt her I will-"  
  
Voldemort cut in saying, " Don't worry she's fine. I still can't believe that you Potter would stoop so low to love a mudblood. I couldn't hurt her because I didn't want to get my hands dirty like I did when I killed your mother."  
  
Harry yelled, " Take that back!" He felt the hatred and anger rising inside of him.  
  
" Or what?" Voldemort asked with a laugh. " You'll hurt me? Face it Potter I am too powerful for you to hurt me."  
  
" We'll see about that," Harry said as he reached for his wand. Suddenly he realised his wand was nowhere to be seen.  
  
" Looking for your wand?" Voldemort asked. " You can stop because I have it."  
  
Harry cursed him under his breath.  
  
" Do you really want to see the mudblood?"  
  
Harry ignored the word mudblood by responding, " Yes I do."  
  
" Very well," Voldemort said. Slowly somebody walked out of the darkness. Harry slowly made out a figure of a boy carrying someone in his arms. The face of Ron became clearer and in his arms was Hermione unconscious.  
  
" Ron! Hermione!" Harry cried. " What are you doing Ron? IS she all right?"  
  
" She is fine," was all Ron said. His eyes seem empty as he spoke.  
  
Harry walked up closer and whispered to Ron, " Come on. On the count of three lets run for it."  
  
Ron looked at Harry and said, " I cannot. And if you run I will be forced to stop you."  
  
Harry looked at Ron, shocked of what he just heard. " What? What are you talking about? Ron, are you all right? Come on let's escape."  
  
Voldemort answered for him. " Potter it seems your little red hair friend is under my control. It's useless to try and talk to him now. He is mine."  
  
" You bastard," Harry said with a deep voice. He quickly went to get Hermione but Ron stepped back saying, " You cannot have her."  
  
" Ron, I know you can hear me in there. Give me Hermione."  
  
Ron just looked at Harry with his empty eyes. He placed Hermione on the cold ground. Before Harry knew what was happening Ron took out his wand and hit him with a spell.  
  
Harry flew to the wall behind him and blood flew out of his mouth. " Ron." He groaned. Ron said another spell that made Harry bang into the wall once again. After a lot of more spells Harry looked like a wreck. Blood was everywhere on him.  
  
" Now," Voldemort said. " Let's have a little fun with the girl shall we?"  
  
" Don't you dare," Harry said gasping.  
  
" Ron," Voldemort said. Without anymore words Ron quickly put his wand away. He walked into the darkness and after a minute came out with a rope and a chair. With the little light, Harry saw Ron place the chair several feet away from Harry. Ron stood on the chair and threw the rope up. After tying the rope and made the circle Ron stepped down.  
  
' Why does this look almost familiar?" Harry thought. " Ron, stop whatever you are doing before it's too late."  
  
Ron just ignored him as if he was not even there. Ron carried Hermione and somehow made her put her head through the rope. Ron got down and Hermione was just hanging with the chair under her making sure she wasn't choking.  
  
Ron looked at Hermione then at Harry. " Get ready," Ron said.  
  
" For what?" Harry asked afraid of the answer. HE tried to get up but the pain made him collapse on the ground.  
  
Voldemort answered, " Get ready for the pain."  
  
Before Harry could say anything, Ron kicked the chair from under Hermione. Hermione was now hanging, her life slowly draining away. 


	16. Chapter 16

Authors note: Ok yea she's supposed to die right away cause of the rope. I just wanted to make a good ending for that chapter. I mean I couldn't just say she got hanged and died, right? Anyway it makes anyone feel better my crush rejected me! Don't worry I am over it. Ok on with the story!  
  
Chapter 16-  
  
Harry didn't have to think about it. He knew she was dead. And he could do nothing about it. He just stared at the lifeless body hanging, tears already dropping down, burning his eyes.  
  
After a minute Harry slowly got up, ignoring the pain going throughout his body. He yelled, not to Ron but to the darkness, " How dare you!"  
  
" How dare you!" Harry said once again. " How dare you use one of my best friend as a weapon to murder my other best friend! You're going to pay!"  
  
" Oh really?" The voice said, with a cold amused voice. " Very well, but only if you fight one of my followers to the death."  
  
" But what about my wand?"  
  
" Harry! If you want me to pay you must fight with your own hands to make it sweeter. Are you in?"  
  
" Go ahead!" Harry said angrier by the minute. He looked straight ahead trying to ignore the lifeless body hanging. He tried not to think of the fact that Hermione was gone. If he did think he for sure would break down and not be able to fight. He didn't want to give Voldemort the satisfaction that he did hurt Harry in more ways than one.  
  
" Well?" Harry yelled. " Where is your fighter?"  
  
" He is standing right behind you," replied Voldemort with an evil voice. You just knew he wanted to laugh.  
  
Harry slowly turned around and faced Ron. He couldn't fight Ron; Ron was under a spell and was his best friend.  
  
" I want to fight someone else," Harry said.  
  
" Harry. There is no one else. But if you must then I will find someone to take his place, but then your friend will have to die too."  
  
" What? Why?" Harry cried looking around him.  
  
" Because. He wouldn't be useful to me anymore. But you can save him only if you fight him."  
  
Harry knew he had no other options left. Swallowing, Harry turned back to face Ron. " Fine. I'm so sorry Ron." And like that Harry punched his best friend in the face.  
  
Ron didn't seem to be hurt from the punch. He just looked at Harry and blinked. Then all of a sudden Rob took his wand and pointed it at Harry. Ron silently said a spell and all of a sudden lights shot out of the wand.  
  
Within seconds Harry felt pain all over his body. He fell to the ground, but slowly stood up again. " Ron." He groaned, " Snap out of it."  
  
Ron didn't listen, but instead said another spell. This time Harry flew into the air and then slammed right back down to the ground. Blood flew out of Harry's mouth when his body made contact with the ground. Ron took no pity on him; instead he said another spell. Harry slammed into a wall and back down to the ground.  
  
Harry groaned, using all of his strength to get up. " Ron! Snap out of it!"  
  
Ron didn't listen, but was about to say another spell. But before he did, Harry used all his frustration to slam Ron in the face. The wand in Ron hands dropped to the ground. As Ron stepped back a little Harry quickly grabbed the wand and pointed it to Ron. " Don't move," Harry said through his teeth. Ron just stood there, his face all bloody. Harry whispered, " I hope you can forgive me," and then he said a spell that stunned Ron. Ron fell to the ground all frozen, his eyes open wide.  
  
Harry turned and looked at the darkness. " There I won. Now show yourself."  
  
" Not so fast Harry. Remember what I said? I told you that you could fight me once you kill my fighter. I can still see him breathing." Voldemort said with an evil snicker.  
  
" But!" Harry tried to protest but knew it was useless. He stared at his friend, not knowing what to do.  
  
Hermione heard faint sounds coming from behind the wall. She saw nothing but darkness, but that was because she had her eyes close. She was afraid to open them, thinking she might be in a room full of dead people. Slowly she opened one eye and then the other. She was in a cellar, the walls covered with slimy gunk.  
  
She heard more sounds coming through the wall. She placed her ear against the wall and heard Harry and Voldemort fighting. Hermione suddenly remembered what happened.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Hermione was thrown into a room, but she wasn't alone. Ron was there, sitting in a corner. Ron was crying, fear was shown all over his face.  
  
" Ron are you all right?" Hermione asked, walking over to him. Suddenly the door creaked opened and a man stepped in. Voldemort.  
  
" What do you want?" Hermione asked, fear visible in her voice. Voldemort didn't answer but instead waked over to Ron. He took out a Ron, at first it seemed as if he was pointing it at Hermione but he turned it towards Ron. Voldemort said a spell and all of a sudden Ron crying stopped. His eyes turned cold, all empty inside. " Ron are you all right?" Hermione asked. Ron stood up and walked over to Voldemort. " What did you do to him?" Hermione demanded, the fear still there.  
  
Voldemort gave an evil laugh. " I guess it wouldn't hurt to just tell you my plan. After all what could one filthy mudblood do to stop me? I am going to destroy Harry, once and for all. What better way to do that than through his friends?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Hermione whispered.  
  
" As I waited and waited I watched Harry. Thinking of a plan good enough to ruin Harry once and for all. I watched him, the way he acted toward his friends. But most of all the way he feels for you." Voldemort eyes rested on Hermione. " What better way to hurt Harry than kill the one he loves?"  
  
" I am not the one he loves. Cho is," Hermione said.  
  
" Don't fool me. I've seen the way he looked at you. The way he acted towards you. I even saw the two of you kiss twice. Which quite surprise me that he actually kissed a mudblood."  
  
Ignoring the mudblood comment Hermione said, " Whatever you plan to do won't work. Harry is too powerful for you."  
  
" Or so you think," Voldemort said. " All I need to do is make it seem like you're dead, right in front of your eyes. I'll make it seem as if Ron killed you, making Harry madder at me. Then I will force him to fight this red hair boy to the death for him to get his hands on me. Then finally I will bring you out, but that's when it is too late. When he has killed his friend with his bare hands. He will be close to insanity by then. Then I will say a spell to have him rip you to pieces and then once he snaps out of it, Harry Potter will see your body and then he will be insane for sure.." Voldemort laughed, it was painful in Hermione ears.  
  
" YOU. YOU ARE SO EVIL!" Hermione yelled, her fear replaced by anger.  
  
" Glad you think so," Voldemort said. " Come, we must be going now," he said to Ron who just nodded and followed him to the door. Before they went out Voldemort turned around and said, " There's nothing you can do to stop me. The end of Harry Potter is here!"  
  
* End of flashback *  
  
Hermione knew she had to do something to save Harry but there was nothing for her to do. Her wand was gone and she was trapped. Hermione thought the only thing left to do was to just yell and hope Harry would hear her.  
  
" HARRY! HELP ME! VOLDEMORT IS GOING TO HURT YOU! HARRY!" Hermione cried, her throat starting to hurt. Deep down she knew he couldn't hear her, the only thing she could do now is wait and hope for the best. 


	17. Chapter 17

Authors Note- Not so much reviews I see. Only three. Very disappointed. Maybe this story isn't as entertaining as I thought it was. Maybe I should just stop writing. Ok one more chance but if I don't get at least 10 reviews than I am afraid this story will be taken off. So review if you care!  
  
Chapter 17-  
  
" What is the point if either way Ron would have to die?" Harry yelled.  
  
The only response he got was a laughter he was getting really sick of. Harry looked at his friend hopelessly not knowing what to do. The only thing he could do is to either give up or kill his friend. Either way Ron will die, but at least if he fought Harry could get revenge with Voldemort.  
  
Harry thought about what Ron would say if he weren't under Voldemorts control.  
  
" Harry just fight me!" Ron would say. " At least you can get revenge for both Hermione and me!"  
  
The thought was tempting but than he thought of what Hermione would say.  
  
" Harry you maybe able to get revenge, but would it really satisfy you? You would only cause more blood. Would your parents really want you to do this? You would gain nothing except more pain," Hermione wise voice said.  
  
Despite the situation Harry was in, he had to smile. Hermione was always wise, always wanting to do the right thing. Though Ron side was tempting, he knew Hermione was right. After all that's what Hermione does best, always being right.  
  
Harry turned away from his friend and stared into the darkness. Through all the pain he was feeling, he tried to sound brave and fearless. " I will not fight. Go ahead and kill Ron, but you have to get to me before you get to him." Harry thought though he couldn't get revenge, he wasn't just going to sit back and watch his friend die like he did with Hermione.  
  
" To kill him, you must kill me! But it won't be easy!" Harry didn't know how he was going to defend himself against Voldemort, but thinking of Hermione, he found strength he never thought he could have.  
  
No one answered, instead the only noise there was, was the deadly silence. But a minute after Harry said that, a blinding light came and than darkness. Just before the darkness hit him he heard a soft voice, which sounded a lot like Hermione's saying, " I love you." Harry smiled and in his mind he said, " I love you." Slowly the darkness took him in.  
  
Hermione leaned herself against the wall, listening closely. She heard Harry say, " What is the point if either way Ron would have to die?"  
  
Hermione heard no answer. In her mind she could imagine how Harry looked. She couldn't bear to listen to the silence, knowing she couldn't do anything. Hermione looked around thinking there must be a way out. There was none. Hermione stomped her foot in anger.  
  
" I am so useless," she whispered. She sat down, her back leaning against the cold wall. She closed her eyes and imagined Ron, Harry, and her smiling together. Than another image came, the kiss between Harry and her. Hermione gave a small smile and said, " Harry do the right thing. I know whatever you do, your parents will be proud. So will Ron. And so will I."  
  
Hermione once again felt the feeling of uselessness. She suddenly had an idea. Although it may sound stupid and it won't do much, she did it anyway. She went on her knees, her eyes shut tight, and her hands over her heart. She whispered, " Harry you will win. You can't die and you will not die. I love you too much for that to happen. You hear me? I love you." She said that with all her might and with all her heart. And somehow she knew he heard her.  
  
A sudden white light came towards her, than all she saw was darkness.  
  
Authors Note- Ok I know its short but I think it was necessary to have it short. Anyway I want at least 10 reviews or else its over. Remember review. O yea in case some of you may not understand, the parts with Hermione is happening the same time as the part with Harry. Ok go review! 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18-  
  
" Harry. Harry." A voice drifted through the darkness. Slowly Harry opened his eyes to find Ron's head right over his.  
  
" Ron, give Harry some room to breathe won't you?" Ginny said as she came into view. " Harry its good to see you awake."  
  
Harry started to sit up, as he did his head pounded with pain. Harry gave a long groan and when he finally leaned back he said, " What- what happened?"  
  
" That's what I like to know," Ron said. " I thought you would fill me in once you woke up."  
  
" What do you mean?" Harry asked. " All I remember is that you were unconscious and Voldemort was hiding saying he wanted me to kill you in order to fight him. I also remember you killing Hermione."  
  
" What?" Ron exclaimed. " I- what- when? I killed Hermione? How? What?"  
  
" I don't know. It was like you were under his control." The memory of Hermione being dead brought a dreadful emotional feeling to Harry. His eyes stung with tears as he looked away from Ron.  
  
" I don't understand. Hermione can't be dead. She was found unconscious and the nurse is tending to her right now," Ginny said looking confused.  
  
Harry jerked his head and looked at Ginny. " What! Hermione isn't dead? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He grabbed Ginny by the shoulders and started to shake her really hard. " You are not playing me right?"  
  
" No! And Harry you are hurting me," Ginny cried as she tried to make Harry release her.  
  
Harry quickly let go saying, " I have to go see her." He jumped out of bed, ignoring all the pain he was feeling. Ron held on to Harry and said, " Slow down Harry. We don't know where the nurse took her. If you haven't notice by now, we're not at Hogwarts."  
  
Harry looked around and realized that indeed they weren't at Hogwarts. There was a sign on the wall that said St. Mungos Hospital. He looked at Ron and saw that Ron was in his pajamas and there were bruises and cuts on his face. There was an empty bed next to Harry's, which he assumed belonged to Ron.  
  
" Where's your mum and dad?" Harry asked. If they were in a hospital surely the Weasleys would all be here to visit them.  
  
" Oh they went to do some paperwork. Fred and George are still at Hogwarts, it seems they got into trouble for setting off some gas bombs in the girls bathrooms," Ginny answered.  
  
Harry turned to look at Ron and asked, " You're sure Hermione is all right?"  
  
Ron looked awkward and he turned away from Harry. He said, " Harry. Um.. I was told that Hermione was found unconscious but she was in a pretty bad shape. The healer has been looking over Hermione for almost 2 hours. I don't know how bad she is."  
  
Harry sank back into his bed. " It's all my fault..." Harry whispered, tears were once again forming in his eyes.  
  
Ginny said, " Harry don't blame yourself its-"  
  
" No!" Harry said, close to shouting, " It's my fault that this happened to her. It's my entire fault. IF anything is seriously wrong I swear I will never forgive myself."  
  
Ginny tried to convince him it wasn't his fault but soon gave up. All three just sat there in the silence, taking everything in. In the end all of their minds were on one thing: whether Hermione would be all right or not.  
  
After an hour Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came to check up on Ron and Harry. Mrs. Weasley choked both of them with tight hugs and smother them with kisses. Mr. Weasley just kept asking if they were all right. Finally they left with Ginny.  
  
When they all left Ron turned to Harry and said, " Harry, I'm sorry."  
  
Harry looked at him surprised and asked, " About what?"  
  
" Well for attacking you," Ron said with an awkward grin. Harry responded, " It wasn't your fault."  
  
" Yeah," Ron said, " but not just that. I am sorry I caused so much problems for you and Hermione."  
  
Harry glanced away suddenly feeling uncomfortable. Ron continued, " I realize that you two are made for each other. I had my chance and I blew it. I now know that she loves you. And nothing can change that."  
  
Harry was about to say something to ease his guilt. Ron stopped him and said, " No Harry. We have to know the truth. You two are for each other and no one else. Not Cho, not me, not no one. You two are soulmates. And I am getting over it. Now that I think about it Lavender is pretty cute."  
  
Harry laughed and said, " Thanks."  
  
Ron grinned as he said, " Hey it's the truth!"  
  
Later on they stopped talking and Ron was in his bed again, sleeping. Harry was lying on his bed but he couldn't get his mind off Hermione.  
  
' What happened back there? How did I escape? How did Hermione?' Harry thought, trying to come up with answers. When he did come up with some, he quickly dismissed them thinking they were unreasonable.  
  
It soon became dark and before Harry knew it, it was almost midnight. Harry turned over on his side trying to fall asleep. Just then the door to their room, which was closed, slammed open. Slowly the tall figure of Dumbledore stepped in. None of the noises woke Ron, who just kept snoring.  
  
Dumbledore walked over to Harry's bed. The moonlight coming through Harry's window showed that Dumbledore had a small smile.  
  
" I see you haven't been sleeping," Dumbledore said sitting on the side of Harry's bed. Harry decided to stop pretending and sat up from his bed.  
  
" Professor," Harry began, " I am so confused. Do you know-"  
  
Dumbledore raised his hand to silence Harry. When Harry became quiet Dumbledore said, " There are a lot of things that need explaining. I guess I should explain about the incident with Voldemort."  
  
Harry just sat there waiting for him to continue. Dumbledore gave a sigh and began, " Ron was under the control of Voldemort if you haven't notice. Voldemort has been planning on trying to destroy you. He has been hiding here in Hogwarts, somehow undetected. He had spies and he observed you trying to find your ultimate weaknesses. One easy target was of course Miss Hermione Granger."  
  
" You see Harry, the relationship you have with Miss Granger deepened making her an obvious target. And Miss Granger may be quite smart, but she is still defenseless when it comes to Voldemort. Voldemort decided to kidnap Miss Granger knowing that you would do anything to save her. His plan worked well. But there was one flaw. HE used your friend against you."  
  
" When you saw Ron hanging Miss Granger, that was an illusion. It wasn't really Miss Granger, she was actually hiding in another room. Voldemort thought that would be able to set you off and make you kill Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore pointed at the snoring Ron.  
  
" See Harry Voldemort thought that instead of having you killed, he can just drive you to insanity. If you thought 2 of your best friends died than you would go crazy. But it backfired because you wouldn't kill Ron," Dumbledore said with a slight smile.  
  
Harry heart pounded. Harry swallowed and said, " But. What stopped him? I mean one minute I was going to fight Voldemort. The next I see this bright light and than I ended up here."  
  
" Well, what prevented your death was just what prevented your death last time. Last time your mother's love protected you. This time it was Miss Granger. She somehow was able to send all of her energy to protect you even from another room. In fact it was her energy that weakened Voldemort and sending him away."  
  
Harry just stared not believing it. " You mean. Hermione defeated Voldemort?'  
  
" No, it's just that she weakened him greatly. You must remember Voldemort weakness is love. Miss Granger send all of her energy and love to protect you, and that weakened Voldemort more than anything. Voldemort is now in hiding."  
  
" But- why didn't he kill Hermione in the first place?" Harry asked, his head spinning.  
  
" It is, like I said her, love that also protected her. Voldemort couldn't even touch her. Your bond with Miss Granger is so strong that not even Voldemort can break it," Dumbledore said giving another sigh.  
  
" But why is Hermione like this? Why is she hurt more than Ron and I?" Harry asked.  
  
" She didn't know it, but she somehow took all of her magic, energy, and emotions and transfer it to help you. IT took a lot out of her," Dumbledore responded.  
  
" Do you know how she is?" Harry asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes, I am afraid I do," Dumbledore said sadly. " I am afraid to tell you that she is now in a coma."  
  
Harry cried, " What? I have to go see her!" Harry quickly got out of his bed. Dumbledore made no movements to stop him He stood up and said, " I shall take you to her."  
  
Dumbledore leaded him down a hallway. TO Harry it seemed forever for them to walk down the hallway. Finally Dumbledore stopped at a door. He said, " You may enter."  
  
Harry slowly turned the knob, when he did the door creaked opened. Harry stepped in, and suddenly he heard the door slammed behind him. Harry instantly turned around and saw that Dumbledore had not follow him in. Harry turned back around and saw a bed in front of him.  
  
Harry walked up to the bed and took a deep breath. Hermione was lying in the bed, she seemed unharmed, but Harry knew better. There was a seat beside the bed and Harry sat down. Hermione looked peaceful, yet she looked so pale.  
  
" Hermione, " Harry said, taking her hand. Tears already dropped from his eyes. " I am so sorry. It's all my fault."  
  
Although he knew she was in a coma, he still waited for a response from her. When he didn't get any he started, " Please wake up. There's so much I need to tell you. I need you. Please wake up."  
  
Hermione still lay motionless. Harry continued, " Hermione. Thank you for saving me. You have no idea how many lives you saved. I. I need you to know. You need to know that I. I love you."  
  
Hermione still remained still causing Harry to cry more. He stood up and bent over her. Tears dropping on her face, looking as if she was crying herself. Harry said, " Hermione I love you. You saved me. You are everything to me. Please come back to me."  
  
Harry leaned towards her face and kissed her cheek. He than slowly kissed her lips, letting the kiss linger for a while. He parted, their lips only an inch apart. He whispered, " You're my angel."  
  
The sun shined through the room. Harry was sleeping, his head was on the bed, his hand clutching Hermione's hand. Suddenly Hermione hand started to move, each finger twitching a little.  
  
The girl who was so still last night, slowly opened her eyes. Hermione saw the sunlight shining through her room. She was confused for a moment but suddenly realized Harry was there. She slowly croaked, " Harry."  
  
Harry slowly lifted his head and saw who said his name. He looked at Hermione with amazement, not believing she was awake. He quickly jumped up from his seat, his hand still holding hers.  
  
" Hermione! You're awake! Let me go get the healer!" Harry was about to leave, but Hermione kept a tight hold on his hand saying, " Harry no. Not yet."  
  
Hermione looked worried as she asked, " What happened to- Voldemort?" Harry smiled and assured her saying, " Let's say we won't see him for a long time." Hermione nodded and smiled. She started to opened her mouth than closed it.  
  
Harry just looked at Hermione waiting for her to say something. Hermione took a deep breath and shyly said, " Thank you."  
  
Harry looked shocked and said, " Why are you thanking me? It should be me thanking you. You saved me."  
  
Hermione gave a weak smile. She whispered while squeezing his hand, " and you saved me."  
  
Harry smiled a wide smile and leaned towards her. " You're my angle Harry," Hermione whispered to him. Harry kissed her, than looked at her in the eyes, smiled and said, " and your mines..." He than gave her another kiss, but this time longer than any of their kisses before. And it was much much sweeter.  
  
~ The End ~  
  
AN: Finally its finished! Hope you all like it! Thank you for all of you guys reviewing. This has been one hell of a story. I might have a new Harry Potter story, not sure yet. Anyway I know there's some unfinished business with Voldemort, but I will just leave that to J.K. Rowling to deal with it. Hope you guys like the ending. Once again thank you. It's been a great run! Oh and if I didn't add this before than just know, Harry broke up with Cho. Thank you again! Hermione and Harry forever! 


End file.
